The Document
by animechick2487
Summary: Co-written w/ Song of the Muse:(1+R) (2+H) (Zechs+Noin) Relena must give her signature to allow rebellion to commence and allow access to specified materials. She refuses for the sake of peace. Was it wise? *~Finally Complete+Bloopers up!~*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey All! It's Song of the Muse and Animechick2487 here! We're co- writing a fic!! Don't forget to review! We would love to hear from you! Tell us what you think of the story! The next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"You should have just signed the document. You would have saved us the trouble of kidnapping you; I'll give you a while to think about it again. Enjoy your stay," he said, as he pushed me into a small room. I hit the floor and heard him lock the door. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought about the previous day, and remembered the meeting with Tom.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Tom Collard was the representative of the new space colony. The meeting was supposed to be about any problems they might be having. I remembered what we had discussed at the end of our meeting.   
  
"Miss Relena, I would like you to sign this document," he casually said. I read the document, my mind racing at the very thought of the idea.  
  
"I don't understand. Why would you want to build a weapon capable of wiping out a colony?" I asked.  
  
"Because we would like to protect ourselves, there are many dangers out there, Miss Relena, and we don't want to be casualties. My nation and I choose to have weapons of defense so we could protect ourselves from possible attacks. We would have already started building the weapon, however, you seem to hold most control over the world and no one would sell us the materials we needed without a signed document from you."  
  
"I refuse to sign such a document. The colonies seem to be doing just fine without any weapons. After the Mariemaia incident, 1 year ago, it was decided that the preventors should have mobile suits and weapons to prevent the incident from repeating itself."  
  
"I did not come here for a lesson on the new laws Miss Peacecraft. I came here for you to sign the document that allows my colony to protect itself. We don't feel that the preventors would be able to save all the colonies if another incident occurs."  
  
I didn't want to argue with him anymore. I decided to end the meeting. "Thank you for your time Mr. Collard, your colony seems to be doing well. I will enjoy visiting it. Good Day," I said.  
  
As I was getting ready to leave Tom grasped my wrists and said, "Miss Relena, I would advise you to sign the document, or you'll regret it."  
  
I wretched my hands away and said, "I don't think you should do that Mr. Collard; some people might think it's a threat, have a good flight back."  
  
I left the office and met with Duo. He was my bodyguard today since Heero was called to inspect the new mobile suits that have been made for the use of the preventors.  
  
"Hey, Relena! How was the meeting?" he asked.  
  
"It was fine Duo, It took long enough, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:30."  
  
"WHAT?! I have to be up at 5 tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, then you better go to sleep!"  
  
"Good night, Duo! Say good night to Hilde for me!"  
  
"Night, Relena", he said as he left me in my room.  
  
I didn't have much time to think of what Tom had said. The moment I laid on my soft mattress, I went to sleep.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
I stirred in my so called cell. My eyes slowly drifted shut--I would think of the trouble I'm in tomorrow.  
  
AN: That was the end of chapter one! Please review and tell us what you think! We'll update as soon as we possibly can! Please R+R! Go easy on us! The next chapter is going to be great! As a special treat for you guys, we put chapter two up too!!! Please review both chapters. It would mean A LOT to us.  
  
  
  
*~*Animechick2487 and Song of the Muse*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Hey! We're back!! No notes really, just DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! We mean it!! We need feedback to boost our poor egos!  
  
-Animechick2487 & Song of the Muse  
  
"text" means talking (duh)  
  
'text' means thoughts  
  
I heard my door slowly unlock and I watched as Tom entered my room.  
  
"Good morning, Relena. How was your night?" He asked.  
  
I didn't respond to his question. I simply stared at him, waiting for him to explain to me what he was doing here.  
  
"Well, I'm here to ask you once again to sign the document."  
  
"I still stick to my original decision. I won't sign the document."  
  
"Then I am afraid your stay here will not be so pleasant."  
  
I watched as he came toward me. I refused to back away; I wouldn't show him any weakness.  
  
"We will speak again later," he said as he brought his hand up and darkness began to overtake me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wake up, Lena!! You're going to be late for your meeting!"  
  
I slowly stirred and opened my eyes to see the cheery face of Hilde.  
  
"Hmm...I'm up. I'll be down in 30."  
  
"Alright! This meeting is supposed to be about Senator Carner's visit to the new colony right?"  
  
"Yes, I better get ready."  
  
I reluctantly rolled out of my comfortable bed, and began the process of preparing myself. I chose a political dress--a blue business jacket, white collared shirt, and a blue skirt. I looked in my closet for a pair of shoes...the only pair I found were the dreaded "spikes," as Hilde had not so fondly named them. They matched my suit perfectly--in fact, they were the only ones that matched this suit. I detested the uncomfortable shoes with the minute heel. However, looking at the clock, I knew I didn't have enough time to change. I just prayed that I wouldn't fall down brick stairs and kill myself during the day.  
  
Quickly, I pulled half of my golden hair back with a clip, and let the rest fall around my shoulders in soft waves. Smiling in the mirror, I mused to myself. 'Yep, today is a *good* hair day.' Adding a few brushes of makeup and a small amount of lipstick, I gave myself a quick check in the mirror. Then, I forced myself to slip my feet into the "spikes," and hurried down the stairs.  
  
As I walked down the stairs, my eyes met a pair of intense Prussian ones. Heero Yuy stood at the bottom of the stairs in fitted jeans, trademark boots, and a forest green tank top. He watched me as I gracefully descended the stairway. I felt as if I were going to melt--after all, what girl doesn't when she looks into such beautiful eyes, especially if they're of the man you love? Duo stood beside him, and unlike Heero, he wore a bright smile.  
  
"Morning, O'Jousan! Ready for a day of stuffy old politicians?" I smiled at his comment, and opened my mouth. Unfortunately, rather than a reply to his words, I stumbled on the last stair, and a squawk issued from my mouth. I faltered on my heels as I tried to regain my balance, and began to fall. I waited for the impact with the floor; instead, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I was pulled back up to meet...  
  
I swallowed a gasp. My face was centimeters from Heero's, and I could feel his warm breath. He stared at me, with...what was that in his eyes? Almost like...like a longing...I brushed it aside as I felt a blush begin to creep up my cheeks.  
  
"T-th-thank you," I stuttered. Heero's arms, almost reluctantly it seemed, pulled away from my waist. I smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on my jacket and skirt, and took a deep breath. Duo walked to my side with laughing eyes.  
  
"Do you think you can make it to the limo, Princess?" Duo held out an arm. "Just a precaution." I rolled my eyes at his joke and walked past his elbow to go out the door. He hurried in front of me to open it. I mock bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you, good sir."  
  
"Think nothing of it, good madam."  
  
I walked through the door calmly, but as I once again lost my balance, I reached out for anything to halt my fall. Sadly, I grabbed Duo's braid, and we both fell to the walk. Duo jumped up, and turned around, holding his braid tenderly. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.  
  
"Sorry, Duo! I had to wear the evil "spikes" today." Duo shook his head and grinned. Thankfully, he is very forgiving. He gave me a hand to help me up, and I steadied myself on my feet. Before I could continue on my dangerous trek to the limo, I was swept off my feet, literally. I looked at the man holding me behind my back and under my knees. To my surprise, it was Heero.  
  
"If you fall again, you'll be late," his monotonous voice reasoned. I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "I'm not putting you down until we are in the limo." True to his word, he actually set me on my seat in the limo, and he slid in beside me. Duo and Pagan slid in the front seat to drive.  
  
I leaned my head against the window to catch some sleep on the two hour ride to the meeting. Normally, I would lay down and set my head on Duo's lap--Hilde never objected to it as she knew my feelings towards Heero were true and unwavering. This time, for some reason, Heero was in the back with me, and I wasn't sure what he would think about such a position. My eyes closed, but only for a second. They opened when a hand rested on my shoulder.  
  
"You can lay your head in my lap. I don't mind it any more than Duo does. I know you need your sleep," Heero said. I looked at him for a second, curiously, and obliged to his offer. Before I shut my eyes, I saw Duo look back and wink at me. As I lay there, knowing that I was so close to the "Perfect Soldier," I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. My heart was racing as my head rested against his warm body. Instead of sleeping, I merely rested lightly. 'Perhaps I'll fall asleep if I just stay still,' I thought.  
  
A few moments later, I felt my 'pillow man' tense. I opened my eyes, and descried something strange. The air smelt of rotten eggs, and streams of green gas were shooting out from various places in my limo.  
  
"Pull over!" Heero ordered Pagan. My dear butler tried to, but passed out at the wheel before he could slow down sufficiently. I gasped, and tried to call his name, but I noticed that I suddenly felt extremely sluggish. Duo and Heero had obviously been affected also, but they both tried to move the poor man. The limo's movements became jerky as we ran off the road and into a ditch. I tried to open the door, but felt too weak to do so. Heero attempted to help me, but he had been weakened too much. Suddenly, the door jerked open for us, and we tumbled out of the car. Five men wearing black clothes and masks grabbed me and pulled me up. Heero slowly reached out and attempted standing, but they threw him back in the limo. "Relena..." he groaned "Stop..." I looked at him through the window, struggling. I wanted to fight but I couldn't. A deep voice in my ear turned my attention from Heero and Duo.  
  
"I told you that you'd regret it." Then everything faded into darkness.  
  
AN: How was it? Did you guys like it? Was it long? Let us know what you think! Review! Thanks! Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
*~*Song of the Muse and Animechick2487*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Guys! Thanks a lot for all your GREAT reviews!!! We're sooooo happy!!! Chapter 3 is here!!! Please remember to REVIEW!!! We would love to hear from you!!!  
  
*-*-Song of the Muse and Animechick2487-*-*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, but I immediately closed them. My head was in excruciating pain. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was lying on a small bed with pale blue covers. Then I noticed that we were moving. I looked outside my window and saw endless miles of trees. I realized that we were on a train; I had no idea where we were going, though.  
  
A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Whoever it was didn't wait for a response. The door was opened and a man with short, blond hair entered. He was carrying a tray of food. I noticed that it was a can of Coke and a slice of pepperoni pizza. It was then that I realized just how hungry I was; I haven't eaten anything for a whole day. My stomach started to growl. I used all the restrain I had not to tackle the man and take the food away. He set the tray down and looked at me.  
  
"I would enjoy this meal if I were you. It will be your last." He exited my room and questions flooded inside my mind. What did he mean? Were they going to kill me? I pushed the thought out of my mind and decided that I might as well enjoy the food.  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
My mind was spinning and I still felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and looked at the familiar surroundings of the limo. Was it a dream? I looked around and saw that Relena wasn't there. It wasn't a dream.  
  
I exited the car and opened the front door. Duo fell out and hit his head on the ground. He groaned and then opened his eyes.  
  
"Jeez buddy, have some consideration. Wait, where are you? I see two of you! Would you stop moving?"  
  
"Duo, not now! They took Relena! Do you have any idea who they were?"  
  
"No man, the gas got to me. I couldn't see much, all I saw were about 10 guys with black masks."  
  
"You're a lot of help, Duo. There were only 5 guys!"  
  
"Oh..So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I remember seeing one of their faces. We have to go back to the base so we can find out who he was."  
  
"Okay buddy! I think Pegan is out though, how about I drive?"  
  
"No way! You would probably kill us! I'll drive. Help me move Pegan to the back."  
  
We moved Pegan to the back and I we got into the front. Once we arrived at the base we got out of the car and told some preventors to take care of Pegan. I immediately went to my office and opened my laptop. I began to scan different files to find the man I was looking for. He had long blond hair, brown eyes, and a crooked nose.  
  
Searching....  
  
Person Found: Samuel Gleeson  
  
Current Residence: 905 Maple circle, Sanq Kingdom  
  
"Heero! We got the guy! Let's go!"  
  
I grabbed 2 guns and a blade. For his own good, he should cooperate.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Other POV: (A/N: haha-you'll have to wait to find out who it is!!)  
  
"Did you get the princess, Tom?"  
  
"Yes, sir, she's on this train. Room number 7."  
  
"Perfect, you may leave."  
  
I opened my laptop and opened the security system.  
  
Please enter room number: 7  
  
I watched as the image of Relena flashed on my screen. She was looking out her window. I hope you will cooperate with us, Relena. I wouldn't want to see you in pain. Well, actually I do.  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
I had finished the Coke and pizza. I still didn't know what the man meant by what he said. The trees were growing less now. I believed we were reaching our destination. If they killed me, who would sign the document? Where are you Heero? Are you going to save me? I rested my head back and slept fitfully.  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
We found the location we were looking for. I saw a small white house with a pool in the back. Good, I thought, it wouldn't be hard to find him.  
  
"Heero, I don't hear any noise at the pool. I think he's in the house. How should we enter it?"  
  
"Why, Duo, through the front door of course." I answered sadistically as I pulled my gun out.  
  
I walked towards the door and knocked. I waited for him to come out. The door slowly opened. I made sure my gun was loaded and clicked the safety off.  
  
I pushed the door open and saw Samuel fall back. Duo tackled him and pinned him down.  
  
"Hey there Sammy! We just want to talk," said Duo.  
  
"Wha...how...how did you find me?"  
  
"You didn't cover your face well enough," I casually answered. "Where's Relena?"  
  
"I won't tell you! I'm loyal!"  
  
I took my gun out and pointed it at him. I fired.  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
I was still staring outside my window. Suddenly, the door opened. A man, probably in his late 30's, entered my room. He was wearing political type attire, and had black and white hair.  
  
"Hello, Relena, Was the food to your liking?"  
  
"Who are you? Are you planning on killing me?"  
  
"Of course not. My name is Hector Miguell." He pulled out the document again. "Please, Relena, it would be better for you if you just signed it."  
  
"I will never! You'll NEVER make me sign it! You're going to get caught and."My face jerked to the side as a hand forcefully made contact with it.  
  
I brought my hand up to my cheek; I could feel it turning red.  
  
"Too bad we couldn't avoid this! We have a new plan Relena, I believe that by the end of this week, you will give in to our demands. It's a new type of "torture"; we'll start by food deprivation. Hope you enjoyed that meal you had. You won't be having any more food here," he said as he exited my room.  
  
I looked outside my window. "Heero.Please hurry," I whispered.  
  
Hector's POV: (A/N: Didn't have to wait long, did you?)  
  
I walked out of her room and turned to Tom.  
  
"Duplicate this tape. Plant a copy of it at our last hideout. I believe people are going to start searching for her."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you think you're going to be found, Relena? No, you're signing the document, and you'll cooperate."  
  
****Sometime Later****  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
I watched as we came towards the building Samuel described. I didn't kill him, I merely shot his arm. I mentally smirked. He cooperated very well.  
  
"We're here, Duo. Let's go in."  
  
"Alright buddy, I'm right behind ya!"  
  
We entered the building a few seconds later. I saw a bright red light on what looked like..A BOMB!!!  
  
"DUO! GET OUT!! IT'S A BOMB!"  
  
:::BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM:::  
  
AN:  
  
Animechick2487: :::Grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza:: OOOH What's up with Hector?  
  
Song of the Muse: :::Grabs another slice of pepperoni pizza:: Relena and food deprivation?  
  
Animechick2487 and Song of the Muse: A BOMB??  
  
Song of the Muse: Did Duo and Heero die???  
  
Animechick2487 and Song of the Muse: Review to find out!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola, chicos! Como estas? Song of the Muse here with Animechick2487! We've been working hard, and here's the result! Now, please realize that we KNOW that this is a little old school plot, but hey! We're trying to make it interesting!  
  
Warning: A lil' bit of violence-don't worry, not much. I (Muse) have a weak stomach!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing. Duh.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
"Oh, Heero." I mumbled. As I lay on my rigid mattress and shivered under my gauzy rags that they called blankets, I felt the fulfillment of the pepperoni pizza begin to wear off. I groaned and turned over onto my side. I was greeted with a man.  
  
My eyes scanned him quickly. Hector Miguell. What a nice surprise. His obviously Spanish features looked amused, and I shifted under his gaze. He shoved a paper in my face.  
  
"Miss Relena," his honeyed voice soothed. The sweet tones washed over me, and for a moment, I was swayed by his charm, forgetting his harsher treatment I had earlier received. He wasn't that bad looking-in fact, he was handsome. At about thirty years old, his dark skin was complimented by his black hair and dusky eyes. His lips parted to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth. "Miss Relena," his honeyed tones repeated as he smiled. "It would be of your utmost interest to simply sign the papers. I promise the process is quite painless, unlike what you will experience if you do not sign the papers." A small chuckle escaped his throat as he held the papers before me. I lifted my gaze to meet his dark eyes. Taking a shaky breath, I answered.  
  
"I will never sign the document. I will never sign away peace." For the first time, I felt fear well up in my chest as his gaze suddenly hardened with anger, and a fist wrapped with a chain, came down upon my head. Suddenly, I saw and felt no more.  
  
***  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I opened my eyes, and spit out the metallic taste in my mouth. Blood. I spat again, and inspected my surroundings. There wasn't much damage. In fact, the most damage done was the smoke stains on the walls and the blood in my mouth. I'm sure I attained the blood when Heero threw me down and I bit my tongue. In my peripheral vision, I saw my chocolate haired comrade rise to his feet. We made eye contact, and his Prussian eyes showed no sign of what he was thinking.  
  
"Heero, buddy! We're alive! On to more important matters, what the HECK was that?!" I cried. Heero stared at me for a second, and opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, we heard a click in the corner of the room we had entered. Our heads jerked towards the sound, and we saw a television had been turned on. A man was on the screen, and his face was blotted out.  
  
'Smart guy,' I thought. I listened to his words, spoken with a Spanish accent.  
  
"If you are watching this tape, then you have obviously triggered the fake bomb, which triggered this video. If you didn't try to run away from the explosion, you are probably a Gundam pilot. From what I hear, you are fearless.  
  
We are the captors of Miss Relena Peacecraft. I know you came here in hopes of rescuing her, but I must inform you that the bomb was an alert to us, and by now, our train is long gone. Expect to have us contact you at the Preventers' Headquarters soon. In the meantime, perhaps you would like to know how your Vice Foreign Minister is doing. The next clip is a recent recording of her."  
  
Heero stiffened beside me, but I didn't dare tear my eyes away from the screen to look at his reaction. The picture turned into a small room, with nothing but a flat mattress and a motionless woman with honey blonde hair. The picture moved in to focus on her-Relena.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
As the camera focused in on her face, I noticed a welt on her cheek. I detected a despondent fear in her bright blue eyes. Watching the video, the deep voice of her captor spoke.  
  
"Relena has been kidnapped due to her resistance to sign a document. If she will give us her signature, we will release her. Until then, she will undergo a sequence of..treatments, you could say. Nothing that will kill her, of course, but something that will convince her to sign our proposal."  
  
Infuriation boiled in my blood as I studied her injured face and thought of what she had to endure while we desperately searched for her. Immediately, I secretly wanted to torture the person who had caused her pain. My fists tightened into balls, and my nails drew blood from my palms. Turning to Duo, I spoke.  
  
"We need to hurry and find out where they went." At these words, we both spun on our heels and ran outside to our transportation-motorcycles. We mounted them quickly, and rode around the building. Behind it, and a little through the woods, we found a set of railroad tracks. We quickly began to follow them.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I was shocked to see that my plush bed was gone and my room had turned into a steel cell. I gasped, and brought my hand to my face, and as soon as I felt a twinge of pain, I remembered what had happened. Hector had gotten angry at my refusal to sign the document. I didn't remember exactly what he had done to me, but due to the various welts on my body, I was able to make an accurate prediction of what he had done. I remembered the fist wrapped in a chain continually hitting me. I rose from my bed, and on my first step, I tripped. Hitting the ground, I bit my lip to keep myself from cursing.  
  
"Darn shoes." I said, as I threw them against the wall. My eyes began to water as I realized the danger I was in-my stomach was growling, and I felt as if my digestive liquids were eating the walls of my abdomen. "Heero." I mumbled. "Please help me."  
  
A door slamming shut made me flinch. Looking up from my sprawled position on the cold, concrete floor, I stared into the captivating eyes of Hector. He held out a hand to help me up, but I glared at him, forcing myself not to find him attractive by thinking of my Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Miss Relena, please let me help you. We are leaving now, and in your condition, I don't think that you will be able to walk," he said. My eyes shot daggers.  
  
"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to *beat* me, shouldn't you?"  
  
Apprehension gripped my chest as I saw the same deranged look flash across his eyes. The livid gaze disappeared almost immediately as a more alluring look took possession of his features. He reached out and grabbed my arms. Instantaneously, I began to fight. I kicked, screamed, scratched, and bit. Wufei had given me that little piece of advice should I arrive in such a situation. My shrieks brought five guards in black uniforms dashing in. Their strong hands grabbed my flailing limbs, and a woman walked in. Her hands held a needle. At the site, I fought even more.  
  
Many find this strange, but I find little fear in being shot or tortured. However, I am absolutely terrified of needles, and faint at the sight of such monstrosities. As she approached me, I promptly fell unconscious.  
  
Hector's POV  
  
"My, my.she does have spunk," I commented as my guards picked up the limp body of the VFM. "Who could imagine that a lady who faces assassination daily would faint at the sight of a needle?" I chuckled. My crew and I walked off the train, and approached the awaiting air plane to make an escape.  
  
The engineer walked off and gave me the thumbs up. On its own, due to special hotwiring, the train began to travel down the tracks. Perhaps the Preventers would follow that first before realizing we had found another means of transportation.  
  
We loaded the plane, and prepared for takeoff. Looking out the window, I noticed two motorcycles approaching, but brushed them off. 'They're of no importance,' I thought to myself. I turned to Tom and began to discuss what form of treatment we would need next for Miss Peacecraft.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
As Duo and I sped towards a clearing, we found a large plane. Obviously, it was a personal jet. My eyes caught something written on the side as we flew by, and I quickly did a U turn on my bike. Duo followed suit. Pulling up beside me, he questioned my actions.  
  
"What the crud do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to be chasing O'Jousan!" he accused. I pointed to the side of the plane.  
  
"Baka, what did the logo on that man's shirt say? The one from the tape?" I asked him. Duo thought for a second, and his eyes lit up. He answered as I read the side of the plane.  
  
"HM Corps!" we said in union.  
  
We revved our bikes and began to advance upon the aircraft that was preparing for take off.  
  
Song of the Muse: reaches into popcorn bag and sips Sprite Dang! This story's getting good!!  
  
Animechick2487: Yeah!! grabs a slice of pizza and stares at the screen Hmmm.wonder what we'll do to them next?  
  
Song of the Muse: Looks at Animechick2487 Uh.we already know what we're gonna do.  
  
Animechick2487: SHUT UP! They don't know that! Well, now they do. But hey, since we already know what's gonna happen, and we left them a cliff hanger, you know what that means we need for the next chapter!  
  
Song of the Muse: Oh yeah! REVIEWS!! WE NEED REVIEWS reaches in bag that mysteriously appeared and tosses something to Animechick2487!  
  
:::Animechick2487 and Song of the Muse hold flame throwers up:::  
  
Together: DON'T FORCE US TO USE THESE!! MUWAHAHAHA!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Edit

AN: Another chapter! Yay! Thank you everyone for all your reviews! We're sooooo happy!!!! ^_^ Hope you liked the last cliffhanger! We think this chapter is long, we hope you guys think so too! We understand that switching the POV's so much is strange. But we're trying to show you the happenings in everyone's POV! The next chapter won't have much of Relena in there, so enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all of our faithful reviewers! Please continue to review!  
  
~*~*~Animechick2487+Song of the Muse  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Animechick: WE OWN GUNDAM WING!! WE DO! I OWN HEERO, HA HA HA HA!  
  
Song of the Muse: -_-; Ahh...no...we don't own it...she's just crazy...  
  
Animechick: Oh come on, Muse! We d...  
  
Muse knocks Chick out  
  
Animechick: X_X is that you Heero?  
  
Song of the Muse: ^_^; heheh...on with the story!  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
We sped towards the plane and looked towards the window. I saw a man, with Spanish characteristics, speaking with someone. They weren't looking our way, so I assumed they didn't think of us as a threat. 'Convenient,' I thought.  
  
"The plane's moving faster! They're about to fly!"  
  
"I know, we'll have to stop them, Duo!"  
  
We took out our guns and began firing at the windows. 'If the windows break, they wouldn't be able fly.'  
  
I revved my motorcycle and sped towards the window in front. I had to break that window! It was hard to shoot a target so high up while I was driving my motorcycle. I finally broke it and the plane started slowing down.  
  
"Come on, Duo. They're not moving, this is our chance!"  
  
"Right behind ya, Heero."  
  
Hector's POV:  
  
"Darn it! They're firing at us! What the heck are you waiting for? Shoot them!"  
  
Suddenly, the window near me shattered.  
  
"Sir! We can't fly! The window shattered. If we go up in the air, we'll get sucked out through it!"  
  
"What are your orders, sir?"  
  
"Stop the plane. Wake up the VFM and bring her here."  
  
'You can't stop us, Gundam Pilots or not. You will not get into my way.'  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
The plane had completely stopped now. We were nearing the door and I broke it down.  
  
I noticed that all the men had masks on. Great....They're trying to protect their identities. They're not going anywhere. One of the men had an arm around Relena. 'They're making this difficult,' I thought.  
  
Relena looked weak. Covering delicate features were large welts. A sickening colour of a blackened green was spread in small masses across her skin from where the men had obviously inflicted punches on her small figure. The frightened look on her battered face evoked boiling anger that gripped my chest. My arms ached to gently hold her and give her comfort.  
  
"It's over! Let Relena go and I'll be sure to keep you alive till your trial."  
  
"Welcome, Gundam pilots! We have the VFM and we won't restrain from killing her. Let us go and she won't die, yet."  
  
"How about you let her go, and we won't hurt you!"  
  
Who was I kidding? We were outnumbered. They DID have the upper hand. A man stepped towards us and pointed a gun at us. I punched him and pointed the gun at the man holding Relena.  
  
He drew an equally powerful fire arm proceeded to bring its barrel to point in my direction.  
  
Duo fired his gun and shot a man. Three men returned fire, and the gun flew out of Duo's hand. As I looked on, I saw him wrap his hand in his own shirt in attempt to stop the profuse bleeding.  
  
We were defenseless against the men. I watched as he clicked the safety off and he was ready to fire when....  
  
"NO! Don't shoot them! If you kill them I won't cooperate!"  
  
I watched as she struggled against the man's hold. She finally broke his hold and I felt pride run through me as she brought her foot up and kicked the man. He fell backwards and she sprinted towards me.  
  
"Secure her!" the fallen man screamed.  
  
Two men came towards her and one of the guards restrained her arms in a twisted fashion behind her back.  
  
"I won't kill you, Gundam pilots. I enjoy the thrill of being chased. I won this round. Good-luck finding us," the man said.  
  
He walked towards Relena and slapped her. "If you ever do that again I'll make sure you suffer."  
  
Her head jerked to the side and my blood proceeded to boil as her assaulted body made contact with the asphalt. I moved to punch the man, but I saw him look at me threateningly and raise his hand to strike her once more. Rather than doing so, he put a knife taken from his pocket to her throat as if to warn us. Pulling her up, the group quickly ran from us.  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
"I'm glad we had this spare car in the plane. We'll get another plane when we arrive at our destination. How are you doing Relena? Enjoying the view?"  
  
I turned towards Hector and glared.  
  
"Come now, Relena, I allowed you the window view, It's quite a nice view, don't you think?"  
  
I turned my head and looked out the window. We were driving through a hill and there was a forest below us. The forest had many high trees and I saw a waterfall near one of the trees. I wonder...  
  
I brought my hand out towards the door and opened it. I felt the wind rush through the door. I didn't even think. I jumped out of the car and rolled down the hill. The rocks and twigs on the ground were tearing through my flesh. I came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and I watched as Hector took a gun out and started shooting towards me. I dodged the bullets and ran towards the forest. This is my only chance to escape, and I wasn't going to lose it.  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
"Damn(1) it! They're gone! Again!"  
  
"Heero, we can't go after them alone. We're outnumbered. We have to go back to HQ. Remember? They said they'll get in touch with us there."  
  
"I know, Duo! Are you okay? You have blood all over you. Sorry, I tried to shoot him before he shot you, but I couldn't. "  
  
"I'm okay, just need to wrap it to stop the bleeding. It doesn't really hurt. I don't think he damaged anything. It wasn't your fault, Heero. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"I let Relena down, and I hurt you in the process."  
  
"There was nothing we could do! Besides! We need help! We'll end up dying if we just go alone."  
  
"You're right...Let's go back to HQ."  
  
We got onto our Motorcycles and drove towards HQ. I looked back at Duo and saw that the bleeding had almost stopped. Once we got help, I knew that I would strangle the man that dare cause Relena pain.  
  
After driving for what seemed like hours we arrived at HQ.  
  
"Heero! Duo! You're back!"  
  
"Hiya Babe! I missed ya!"  
  
"DUO! You're bleeding! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. A bullet just grazed me a little, I'm fine."  
  
"We have to get this checked, let's go to Sally!"  
  
I watched as Hilde dragged Duo over to the infirmary. Once Sally looked at the wound, she said that it wasn't serious and he should be able to use his hand in a couple of days. I saw the look of relief flood through Hilde's face. She truly cares about Duo; I must remember to tell Duo that he should propose to her.  
  
"So where's Lena? Is she okay?" Hilde inquired anxiously.  
  
"...." Heero didn't offer an answer. Duo pulled away from her, and, tilting her chin towards his, he looked deeply into her blue eyes. After contemplating his words, he answered.  
  
"We weren't able to catch her. They escaped. And no, she wasn't okay. They've." Duo hesitated at the sight of Hilde's tears, but continued at the urging within her eyes. "They've beat her up real bad, Babe. Black and blue everywhere." A chuckle escaped his lips, and he shook his head. "A real fighter, though. The guy tried to kill us, but she stopped him. Come on, Babe. They're supposed to contact us here." Duo put an arm around Hilde and directed her to the main room. I silently followed.  
  
We entered the main room and I started finding information on HM Corps, while Duo told everyone of what we had found so far.  
  
I was surprised to find a large amount of information on HM Corps. It was a large organization started on colony 205, the newest colony. The company is owned by Hector Miguell, 35 years old. He was the man that dared to hurt Relena. He's going to regret it.  
  
My head jerked upwards once I heard a beeping throughout the room. I looked up and saw the face of the offending captor, Hector, on the screen. He smiled at us and I suddenly had the urge to fire at the big screen monitor. His face magnified by our 1000 inch monitor did not appeal to me.  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
I sprinted as fast as I can. I had no idea where my feet were taking me. I knew I had to get away from Hector. I ran towards the trees, hoping they would shield me from Hector's men. The trees were getting thicker, but I could hear the soft thump, thump of a pursuer. I knew I was infuriating Hector by doing this, but I had to buy time for Heero and the others. I can't just stand around and watch!  
  
My legs were turning to lead, and the lack of food was beginning to catch up with me. Exhaustion began to overtake my senses. I saw a large tree a little far down and began climbing it. I saw a man walked by it and my breath quickened when he stopped and looked up. Luckily the bushes were thick, so he didn't notice me. He sped forward believing that I had continued forward.  
  
I looked around and I saw that the tree had fruits, apples. I stretched to grab one but I found that it was too far. I stretched farther and to my horror, I slipped. I was now hanging by one hand, and held an apple in my other. I pulled myself up, and began eating my apple.  
  
'Note to self: Thank the guys for forcing me into weightlifting!' I thought.  
  
My stomach welcomed the fruit and I felt I have been up here enough. Once I finished as many apples as I needed. I landed with a soft thump.  
  
The road opened three choices for me. One was the road that Hector's guard had followed; I couldn't go there. I looked towards the other two and decided to take the middle one. I raced down the path and I was happy that no one was following me. It felt cooler now and I looked at my surroundings. I saw that I had come near the waterfall. I heard a click to my left and I turned my head there. I saw Tom standing there pointing a gun at me. My eyes widened as I saw Hector was there too. I was trapped, I thought about running again but I heard Hector's words.  
  
"If you come quietly I won't hurt you....much. But if you run away I'll make sure you won't be able to walk ever again."  
  
I was frozen in my spot and I didn't dare move from my position. Hector walked towards me and I knew what my fate would be.  
  
He slapped me, and as I fell he grasped my wrists and twisted my left arm back. All my muscles were already sore. He kept twisting them until I yelped out in pain. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I heard and felt the bones of my left shoulder crack and my screams became louder. He let me go and I fell to the ground, my arm lying useless at my side.  
  
"I would have broken both your arms. But then you wouldn't be able to sign the document. Get up! We're walking back to the cars."  
  
I stood up and I felt dizzy. I thought I would faint, but I felt Hector shake me.  
  
"I AM NOT carrying you back to the cars! Stay awake or I'll break both your feet!"  
  
I used all the strength I could muster to walk back to the car. It seemed like a month before we finally arrived. This time, however, he pushed me in and handcuffed me to his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend escaping. I'm sure you enjoy the use of your feet."  
  
I attempted to tolerate the stabbing pains in my shoulder, but my futile efforts began to fade. The sharp throbbing spread so that my entire body ached, and my consciousness left me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) Song of the Muse: SHE WROTE IT! NOT ME!! points desperately at Chick ALL HER!!  
  
Animechick2487: Oh come on! Heero would cuss! I had to add that in! I couldn't help it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Animechick2487: Was that good, or what! reaches for the popcorn and settles back into chair  
  
Song of the Muse: Yes. But it was your idea to BREAK her ARM! OW! THE PAIN! THE SUFFERING!! HOW CAN WE BE SO CRUEL! breaks down into tears and falls to the floor  
  
Animechick2487: rolls eyes Oh come on! She got kidnapped! It's only natural that a crazed maniac like Heccy would hurt her!  
  
Song of the Muse: Yes, but I'm in pain just thinking about it! crawls back into chair but not as much pain as you'll be in if you don't give me that popcorn!  
  
Animechick2487: hands her popcorn fearfully and scoots chair away Uhhh.here..but hey! Why don't you threaten the reviewers, huh?  
  
Song of the Muse: Threaten the reviewers? scratches head Oh yeah! I forgot! takes out the disk which contains the next chapter SEE THIS?! THIS GREEN THING?! Yeah! It has the next chapter! We need TEN REVIEWS from FFN reviewers or this lil' sucker GOES IN THE TRASH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! laughs hysterically and rolls out of chair only to roll on the floor wildly  
  
Animechick2487: looks at the maniac and clears throat Uh...yeah...please review...I'm kinda scared what she'll do if you don't...scoots chair farther away, dragging computer so that she can continue typing 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! We're back with another chapter!  
  
REVIEWERS: You guys are SO AWESOME! Thanks for all the encouragement. We really couldn't do this at all without ya'll!! Well, we could...but it would be pointless...but anyways, thank you guys so much! Please continue to read and review!  
  
NOTE: Hey, this chapter is a break sorta from all the stuff.there's no Relena POV in here, but there is Hee-chan and other couples to make up for it!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Muse-I don't own Gundam Wing, but I DO OWN HEERO AND DUO! SO BACK OFF PEOPLE! THEY'RE ALL MINE!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! laughs eccentrically while being dragged away by the police  
  
Chick-Don't worry, Muse! I hear those people in the white coats are REEEAAAALLLLYYYYY nice, and they won't mind you talking to the voices inside your head that much...  
  
On to the story...  
  
WAIT! Warning!  
  
POV's will switch A LOT! I want to get a lot of views in so if you don't like it-SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
Running a hand through my hair, I looked at the screen with a solemn expression. Hector Miguell smiled down on us with a triumphant gleam in his murky eyes. The Spaniard smiled with a look that a complete maniac would possess, and an insane chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
"Perhaps you have been wondering what is going on, my friends. Why has a successful businessman chosen to put his career on the line to kidnap a high ranked political officer? Because, my friends, I have a FOOL PROOF plan!" He jerked his nose to the air snootily as he cried these words. "I have kidnapped the Vice Foreign Minister for a simple reason: we need her signature. Her signature could mean the life or death of our colony in the event of another incident similar to the Mariemea episode. But, on to more important matters..."  
  
I studied this Spaniard and memorized every detail into my photographic memory. Anger boiled in my blood. His face, which could be considered striking from a feminine point of view, was hideously disgusting from my perspective. His dulcet tones rolled over his tongue, and he had the potential to be a distinguished politician someday. Providing that his life lasted that long, which was highly unlikely after abducting the woman that was the savior to soldiers and civilians alike across the universe.  
  
ZECH'S POV  
  
As he continued to talk, I gripped the arm rests of the chair I sat in. The cold steel of the chair cut into my palms, but I ignored the slight pangs of discomfort and the streams of blood leaking through my fingers. My facial features hardened into a glare so powerful that my jaw and head began to ache from the applied pressure. Sinewy muscles in my body tightened like harp strings, and I started when a hand rested on my shoulder. Looking back briefly, I saw a flash of smooth, creamy skin and beautiful violet hair. But, even Lucrezia Noin could not ease my antagonism directed towards this man.  
  
"...onto more important matters..." Another one of his pearly smiles stretched across his cursed face, and I wished that I had the ability to smash his teeth down his throat at that very moment. After all my years of fighting, and after all the desensitization I had attained, nothing could prepare me for the infuriating and revolting sight that appeared before my eyes next.  
  
HILDE'S POV  
  
Bitter and sharp bile rose to the back of my throat as the screen flashed black and then to another scene. Hot tears of frustration leaked out of my eyes as I studied the suffering friend that I had met long ago on Libra. A steel wall was behind Relena, and her exposed feet attempted vainly to support her weight. Following her bruised calves up a torn and bloodied dress that was practically falling off her injured form, I saw why she tried so diligently to keep from falling. Her arms, one bent at an abnormal angle, were shackled to the wall. Fresh blood trickled down her arms from her tightly bound wrists every time her feet gave way. Whimpering cries uttered from her lips, which were not visible to my eyes. In obvious shame at her lack of clothing and state of what she would consider weakness, her head was bowed to her chest. Knotted and muddy hair showered down and hid her face from view.  
  
Hector walked into the range of the camera and approached the anguished girl. He stared into the camera, and it seemed as if his murky eyes were boring straight into my own. Swallowing the nausea imposed liquids back down to my stomach, I quickly turned my head to bury my face in Duo's chest. I felt his heart pounding inside the chest cavity, and his uninjured hand reached up to draw me closer to him. Hector continued to speak, but I didn't hear what he said. I chose to ignore any sound, but that didn't prevent my ears from hearing the crunching sound about five minutes later, followed by a shrill scream, causing my buckling legs to give out beneath me.  
  
QUATRE'S POV  
  
Hilde turned to Duo to hide in the protection of his arms, and deep inside, I wish I could do the same with someone I loved. But the horror was very visible to my eyes as it happened. Hector reached his arms out carefully, and an iron grip took hold of Relena's injured shoulder. Her body instantly attempted to recoil from his agonizing grip, but he kept his hold tight. Words continued to echo from his throat. Actually, they were more like orders.  
  
"Now, my friends, you have worked...ever so hard at trying to maintain the peace that you suffered so much to attain. I suggest that if you wish to keep peace that you explain the absence of Ms. Darlian Peacecraft as a prolonged vacation or a break of some sort. My colony is not yet prepared for any form of war, and should the public find out she is missing, a war shall erupt. If that happens, I cannot guarantee the Vice Foreign Minister's safety..." his voice trailed off as he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Her face shot up and an expression of absolute terror overtook her features; she started to struggle against his grip, but he was too strong. I prayed to Allah that I could be right there with her at that very moment, to prevent whatever would he was planning to do. My prayer was not heard.  
  
The iron grip on her shoulder suddenly shifted, and a crunching noise resounded against the steel walls and through our speakers. A penetratingly shrill scream fell upon my ears, and I slammed my fist down on the table that was beside me, bruising my fist.  
  
WUFEI'S POV  
  
He had set her shoulder. Though I know that Relena is a strong person, she has not been subjected to such excruciating pain before now and that injustice of the cruelty was overwhelming. The worst part is, is that my companions and I were powerless to halt it.  
  
At this realization, my grip around my katana tightened. I gritted my teeth to keep from shouting at this mad idiot. A sound of flesh upon steel came from my right, and I saw Quatre had slammed his fist on a table in dissatisfaction at his uselessness. I wrestled with that same unsettling emotion, also, though I felt little need to portray it with actions. Hector was watching Relena and contentment relayed across his features. He grinned like a maniac, and whispered more words to her. She whimpered in response. Turning to the screen, he let out a melodious laugh. Shaking his head, he spoke.  
  
"The girl does not take well to help, no? She didn't even appreciate me trying to fix her arm!" His laughter rang in my ears, which were now burning in resentment at his brutality. "But now, we must leave you. The lady has to go through another session attempting to convince her to sign our document." He ran his fingers down her battered face and neck, producing a shiver out of her. "I think we'll have some...fun..." Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a small, silver object. I recognized it immediately. A stun gun-one of those electrical instruments that send a shock through the human body that is painful, but not deadly. "Goodbye, my friends." Flipping a switch, something similar to a blue lightning bolt was emitted at the end of the gun, and he pressed it to her skin. A small cry uttered from her lips before the screen that my eyes were glued to completely shattered.  
  
HEERO'S POV  
  
Small shards of glass flew around the room. My arm was extended, and the gun in my hand was aimed towards the screen. Smoke issued forth from the nozzle. In a fit of anger, I cursed loudly, and threw the gun to the floor. Dropping to my knees in the feeling of utter helplessness, I buried my face in my hands.  
  
A small pair of arms wrapped around me, and my head was pulled close to someone's chest. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was-Hilde. Small, comforting murmurs issued from her lips.  
  
Relena, Duo, and Hilde were the only people that were close to me in any way. They were the only ones truly comfortable around me and the only ones I allowed so near. The closest of these three was Relena.  
  
Relena.  
  
Her beautiful golden hair, clear blue eyes, confident and unwavering smile all played a small part in my original attraction to her. Her personality- compassionate and assured-drew me in further. She was the first mission I had ever failed, because I never killed her. Ironically, she was also the woman that I had promised to protect as long as I was alive. "I failed another mission," I whispered to myself.  
  
"No," Hilde replied. "You haven't failed your mission-not yet. Not as long as she still lives. You need to get up, Heero. We must work together to find her." As she spoke, a new determination rose in me, and I withdrew myself from her comforting embrace. Rising to my feet, taking on what Duo referred to as my patented death glare, I looked around the room, making eye contact with all my fellow Preventers. Nodding with understanding, they all rushed to different stations. It was time to find Relena, and bring her back.  
  
********  
  
ZECH'S POV  
  
Running my hand through my long hair, I prepared to walk outside Headquarters. It was a few hours after the message we had received, and Lu had called a press conference so as to make an announcement regarding my sister's "vacation." Though I despise having to lie to her adoring public, I know that it is the only way to keep her alive for now.  
  
As I opened the door, Lu took up her place beside me, putting her hand in the crook of my elbow, and resting the other hand on her own stomach, almost protectively. She noticed me watching her movements. "Something wrong, Milliardo?" she questioned. I raised my eyebrows at her, and gestured towards her abdomen. Glancing down towards my gesture, she brought her head back up to reveal one of her dazzling smiles. "Just a small stomach ache, that's all. It's nothing, really, honey. Now let's go face the mob." I gave her a small smile, and pushed the door open. I brought my hands up to shield my eyes from the blinding flashes that engulfed my vision. Relentless questioning resounded in my ears.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft, what's going on?"  
  
"Is there a war?"  
  
"Where's the VFM?"  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft..."  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft, what..."  
  
Approaching the microphone, I lifted my right hand as a signal for the press to be quiet. Immediately, silence reigned, besides the soft whistling of the wind. My deep voice began to resonate over the crowd.  
  
"We have called this brief conference to inform the public that Ms. Relena Darlian Peacecraft has taken a prolonged and well earned vacation." As my words issued forth, I felt a sob attempting to crack my speech. Taking a second, I swallowed it down. "Her location will remain undisclosed, and any media employee or employer that endeavors to disturb her peace will be severely punished by demotion or even loss of job. That is all I have to say. Thank you." Lu and I turned to reenter our mansion, ignoring the questions that we were bombarded with.  
  
Upon entrance of the house, I heard sniffling noises coming from my wife. Turning to look at her, I saw her hastily wipe her eyes. "Lu?" I asked. "You okay?" Letting go of my arm, she turned to face me. Despite her ruffled state, her pure beauty still mesmerized me. Her short hair was slightly wind blown, and her eyes were turning a pinkish colour from her fresh tears. Small, shiny trails from past salt water drops ran down her cheeks. Smiling softly at her, I brought my hand up to support her face under her chin.  
  
"She's gone, Zechs. Gone. I don't know where she is, what he's doing to her, if she's cold, or hungry, or hurting, or..." A sob broke into her small speech. Knowing exactly how she felt, I had no words soothe her aching heart. My little sister was in a condition that was absolutely horrible, and I didn't know what to do. Lu had come to see Relena as a little sister also, and her heart was torn with the same emotions as mine. My arms wrapped themselves around Lu's body, now wracking with sobs, and held her close. Her face nuzzled itself into my chest, and I gently massaged the small of her back. Kissing the top of her head, I whispered into her hair.  
  
"We'll get her back, Lu. I promise. We'll get her back."  
  
********  
  
DUO'S POV  
  
Rapid clicking was the only noise heard in the computer room. Various Preventer's, Heero included, were hard at work, using all means possible to track down Relena's location. This task was a difficult one, considering that she was in moving transportation. Deeply sighing, and dropping my shoulders, I turned to exit the room. Sally would need to inspect my slightly injured hand, just to be safe. As I walked out, I felt a small pair of arms grab me from behind.  
  
"Hey, babe," I said. "What do ya need?" I heard a small giggle escape the captor's throat.  
  
"Just wanted to say hey." Releasing her grip on me, Hilde appeared at my side, and slipped her soft hand into my uninjured one. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Sally. Just to have her check out my hand."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You sound like Heero doing that."  
  
"I didn't grunt. I 'hm'ed."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Whatever." I chuckled at her monotone response. Letting go of her hand, I put my arm over her petite shoulders, and pulled her close. A small arm snaked around my waist. Suddenly, I had an idea. An impish grin spread across my face, threatening to break it in half. Hilde, with that sixth sense of hers, gazed at me suspiciously, her eyebrows rose so high that they were hidden by her lofty bangs.  
  
"What are you about to do, Duo?" she snapped. "If you mess up my hair or clothes, I swear I'll knock you through the wall, buddy." My violet eyes, I knew, had taken on what Hilde called the 'Devil's Dance.' Every time I set to scheming, she said my eyes danced with apprehension. She began to push away from me slightly, her muscles tightening as they prepared to break into a dead run. I was too quick for her.  
  
Wrapping my right arm around her, careful not to grab her with my still slightly stinging hand, I took an iron grip on her writhing body. She let out a small squeal as my fingers on my left hand proceeded to work themselves under her arms, and tease her sides. Hilde was extremely ticklish.  
  
"No! DUO MAXWELL! Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop it-"She gasped, and continued with her orders. "RIGHT NOW! Ha ha ha! I mean it! I won't cook for you for.for a whole week! You can starve for all I ca-"I cut her off quickly, covering her mouth with my own. I savored her sweet taste and smiled in satisfaction as I heard her moan softly. Slipping my tongue out, I gently outlined her mouth with the tip, and she immediately parted her lips to allow me access. Plunging into her eager mouth, our tongues began the traditional waltz, and I broke only because I felt her stiffen.  
  
My gaze traveled from her kiss-swollen lips to meet her eyes. They were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I just feel weird being happy knowing that Lena is...in..." Tearing her eyes away from my penetrating stare, she let the end of the sentence remained unsaid. Rather than letting her go, I pulled her close.  
  
"It's okay, minx. I understand. I guess I just wanted to forget for a second, kinda selfish, huh?  
  
"On both our parts, Duo." She gave me a gentle squeeze, and then pulled from my embrace. Reclaiming her hand in my own, we continued to stroll towards Sally's nursing office.  
  
*******  
  
HEERO'S POV  
  
A young officer ran up to me, as I banged on my laptop keys.  
  
"Commander Yuy, sir! We did it!" I rose from my sitting position, ignoring my protesting muscles that had been immobile for the past few hours.  
  
"Did what?" I snapped. The excited officer recoiled slightly at the bite in my voice, but I made no move to undo the damage to his happiness. Stuttering slightly, he answered me.  
  
"W-w-we f-found Miss P-P-Peacecraft, s-sir." My face began to twitch slightly as I fought the urge to yell in joy.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Take me to who found her!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
We ran down the hall at break neck speed, and I chanted a word over and over in my mind.  
  
'Relena. Relena. Relena. We're coming! Wait for me-Relena."  
~*~*~*~*~*  
MUSE: Wow...another chapter...wasn't exactly too exciting but plenty of lovey dovey junk, right? Ah, come on, readers! You know that you had a yearning for that sugary maple syrup!  
  
CHICK: Uh...yeah...actually it was a lil' dull yawns  
  
MUSE: OH REALLY? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T *TORTURE* PEOPLE, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT INTERESTING..well, maybe it does, but can I help it if I have a weak stomach? Hey! I added in that arm thing!  
  
CHICK: Yes, you did add the arm...you have no idea how happy it made me! Wait for Heero, Relena! He'll find you! Can you just imagine the beautiful moment when they meet. Stars are shining in Chick's eyes  
  
MUSE: Oh! Now who's the lovey dovey one?  
  
CHICK: Huh? Stars suddenly disappear You have SO got to get over your problems...who let you out of the crazy institution anyways?  
  
MUSE: Crazy institution? Oh yeah...the Duo/Heero thing...I decided that since that big mean company was going to make such a big deal out of it, I'd give them my characters.  
  
CHICK: raises eyebrows Heero's MINE!!!  
  
Guys wearing white coats enter the room  
  
CHICK: I mean he would be if he was on sale, but he's not!  
  
Guys look around and then leave  
  
MUSE: PHEW  
  
CHICK: The guys are so ignorant, they missed you saying *your* characters.  
  
MUSE: FINE! I gave them back THEIR characters! Are you *HAPPY*?!  
  
CHICK: rolls eyes  
  
MUSE: Shut up.  
  
CHICK: I didn't say anything!  
  
MUSE: Not you, deaf person! The people who are talking! Duh slaps forehead  
  
CHICK: What people talking? looks around empty room and only hears a whirring computer  
  
MUSE: Didn't I just say to SHUT UP? I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! Gah, Chick, listen! Hear 'em? SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEOPLE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I TRIED TO WRITE A GOOD CHAPTER! I TRIED!! ARRRGGHH! falls out of chair and rolls around with head in hands IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN! HEEELLLLPPPP, DUUUUOOOOO! is once again dragged away by the people in white coats  
  
CHICK: Okaaay..but hey, on to more important things! First of all, don't forget to review this chapter! Muse needs... "help"...and I think reviews might do that...also, we included a list of thanks at the bottom of this chapter! So check it out and see if you're included!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
DARTH: Ah, Darth! Chick and I feel special. From what we've heard, you usually flame stories. However, you pointed out a small tidbit of stupidity that we had. But hey! We had no other brainstorms and needed something to keep the plot going!  
  
SYMEE-SAMA: Hey! Thanks so much for your awesome and continuous reviews! You've made a point to review every chapter, and we are really grateful for that! Please keep reading and God bless you! (By the way, we think that some of your reviews are hilarious! Especially the *one fingered salute*! lol! Oh yeah and Chick stole the disk from me.)  
  
RAYE: Ah, yet another loyal reviewer, and one of the first ones to review. We've enjoyed reading your compliments, and thanks for pointing out a few spelling...ahem.errors...yeah...we need to edit our stories better...but hey, we're trying to be quick so that you all can read the next chapter! That was a sucky excuse, but who cares? If you notice anything else, please feel free to tell us!  
  
RINDI: You've been a wonderful encouragement to our story, and our muses that tend to run in and out of our imagination from time to time! Thanks and keep reviewing!  
  
HeeroRelena4ever: We can see why you like our story! 1xR FOREVER! LOL Regardless of your liking for the couple, you seem to really like our story. We're so happy! tears up People are enjoying our writing sniffsniff We feel so honored!  
  
Wing Zero: Heero fan, huh? Thanks so much for your encouragement--you have no idea how much that means to us! And it's so cool how you people who review anonymously give good reviews! Shoot, if I did an anonymous review, I'd probably flame! ^_^ jk! But hey hope you enjoy reading the rest of this story!  
  
Child of the Dawn: To the "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" review, SAME HERE! Muse talking here Chick is some kind of demented cruel person! lol! jk! Hey! This Relena torture stuff is getting us reviews, as you can see! Despite the meanness (is that a word?) we are putting Relena through, u still r reading and reviewing! Mucho gracias, amiga/o!  
  
Summertime: I know I know...we have short chapters, but we have limited imagination and writing skills. We're working on them, don't worry! Next fic that we write together, we'll make it longer just for you! We will! But thanks for reading our story despite its shortness! This is off subject but your penname just reminded me of the awaiting summer! I can't wait till it's summer time! ^_^Chick talking here  
  
Heart of the Sword: Hi! You have such awesome reviews for us! THANK YOU! You're so nice in your reviews and funny to! Don't worry. We put the flame throwers away. For now MUWAHAHAHAHAH...okay. We're okay.  
  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi: That's right! Relena should suck it up! haha! Don't worry, Muse knows where you're coming from with pain loving practices, but not for colorguard! Thanky for your continuous reviews and please keep reading!  
  
Gundam Girl06: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Loved your review! It was so hilarious! You and chick can fight over Heero, just leave me that braided baka! ^_^ hehehe! I didn't know that you wrote a story, so I'll have to check it out, like Chick obviously did! Thanks for your reviews, and keep reading and writen!  
  
LEENA: Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Leigh S. Duran: Thank you so much for the review! Please review this chapter! We're glad you like the story!  
  
loudnproud8989: Chick talking I would totally be loud and Proud! LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
Juliemoonstar: Thanks a bunch for the review! I think we're addicted to them. ^_^  
  
Anime Writer Karica: Thank you so much for the kind review! We're trying to update as fast as we can. Sadly, we both have school and homework that stop us from having time to write. Evil SCHOOL! ^_~  
  
^.^Cat: Come back! We lost you sometime at chapter three! The story is not over yet! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Rindi: How do you like the chapter length, now? I think we've been improving on writing long chapters. LOL we wouldn't say we're THAT weird at the bottom. We just find different ways to express ourselves! According to Muse and I's psychologist keep reviewing!  
  
Dracoinfinity: Oh the end is coming soon. I think there's only one more chapter and an Epilogue! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Rider: LOL we're trying to update fast! But, you know what we need for that! More reviews! Thanks for your support!  
  
Ukyou: Come back! We lost you after chapter two! Glad you think we're decent writers! LOL Thanks for your review!  
  
Thank ya'll for your CONTINUOUS reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey Guys! The last chapter is here! The only thing left now is the epilogue! You guys have been great support to us! We want you to know that we really appreciate it! Lots of Relena's POV and Heero's POV in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Warning: SOME OOC for Heero! Can Heero ever be in a sappy fic and STILL be in character?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Duo: Come on! You won't get better unless you say it!  
  
Chick and Muse: Burst into tears Why are you so mean!  
  
Heero: That's it! Get this through your heads! You don't own anything! You don't own your house, your computer, and you don't even own your name!  
  
Chick and Muse turn evil and advance towards Heero and Duo  
  
Chick: OH, YEAH!! You better be nice to us if you know what's good for you!  
  
Muse: JUST WAIT TILL OUR NEXT FIC!!!  
  
Chick and Muse: MU HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Heero: Do you think they're serious?  
  
Duo: I don't know...they're both maniacs. I think they would do something evil!  
  
Relena: You're fighting over disclaimers, when I'm suffering! GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Hector's POV:  
  
"Goodbye, my friends," I said as I flipped the switch to the electricity transmitter. I pressed it to her bruised skin, and a small cry escaped from her dry, cracked lips, but my attention turned from her to the suddenly smoking machine.  
  
"Sir! They must have destroyed the transmitter."  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take them to lose control. Tom, do you think they liked my little show?" I asked. I picked up the VFM and carried her limp, battered form in my arms.  
  
"I think the show was superb, sir, I'm sure they'll try a rescue attempt soon, though."  
  
"Let them, we'll be ready. It will take them some time to find our location."  
  
"Sir, I thought we decided that the VFM is on sleep deprivation, should I wake her up?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that. I think I'll wake her up, however."  
  
I walked out of the communication room and into the resting area; extracting the stun gun from my pocket, I fingered the cold metal lovingly before awarding her another shock. To my utter delight, she immediately started away from the device with a pained groan. Rather than giving her a pause from her torture, I roughly squeezed her arm.  
  
"I see you're awake, is your shoulder better?" My voice had a mocking tone that was starkly evident.  
  
Gazing into her crystal orbs, I was slightly mesmerized by the burning fire in them-a fire that threatened to lash out and envelop my flesh in a ravenous fit desperation. Shaking off the feeling of fear that momentarily gripped my heart, I became irritated. She still doesn't understand who the leader here is. Her only response to my sarcasm was to pull away harshly, and she hardened her elegant features into an unfitting glare.  
  
I chose to ignore her actions, mostly because I was afraid another wounding blow would be fatal. I stepped towards her and, more gently than before, shoved her against the steel wall.  
  
"If you stop defying my authority, your suffering will decrease greatly! Kara! Come here!"  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
I watched as a servant, who seemed to have twenty years on her entered, the room. Dark raven hair crowned her cranium as she entered the room in an outfit similar to an old fashioned maid. Her facial form was hidden from my view as her head was bowed as she crossed the threshold to her master.  
  
"Yes, sir," a meek voice peeped.  
  
"Take her and get her scrubbed, head to toe! I want her back here in fifteen minutes clean cut and completely presentable!"  
  
'How dare he?!' I thought. It's his fault I'm in this state! "Get her scrubbed," he says. Before I could respond to his insulting remark, Kara's response broke my train of thoughts.  
  
"Yes, sir," she complied. Walking over to me, she softly laid her hand on my arm, and motioned for me to follow her. Her head rose slightly to reveal kind, hazel green eyes. Outward prettiness wasn't what I would pin as her strong point, but her gentleness showed she obviously possessed an inner beauty on the inside.  
  
I didn't resist her touch, her face was calm and a suspicion arose in my heart. Perhaps she was here not of her own will. She led me down a dimly lit hallway and opened the door. My eyes widened at the unexpected sight that lay before me registered in my brain as reality. Giving a slight shrug to my shoulders, I pinched my arm to ensure one more time that it was real.  
  
There was a queen sized bed donning covers that were a daisy yellow. A colossal window was prominent in the side wall, revealing lush green gardens that were dotted with bright flowers. I assumed that we were somewhere in Europe. The window was dressed with silky scarlet curtains that were lined with elaborate golden trimmings. Fine paintings were hung all around the large room. Not even I was used to all the finery. While studying the room with awe, I inwardly prayed that this wasn't Hector's room. I snapped out of my trance when the woman Kara, spoke to me.  
  
"You're the VFM aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work for Mr. Hector, I guess. I'm an orphan. Hector adopted me out of that horrid orphanage I lived at when I was 15 and he never let me go."  
  
"I'm sorry, it must be hard being stuck in a place like this. With HIM."  
  
"Judging by your appearance you musta defied him a lot. He doesn't like it when people go against his wishes." Hastily, she changed the subject. "I'm sure that you are wishing to be refreshed. Why don't you take a bath? I've already prepared the water," she urged as she steered me towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'll get you some fresh clothes, I'm sure we have some that are your size. Go ahead and bathe, and I'll be back once I find the clothes."  
  
I watched as she exited, and a chill crept up my spine as I felt loneliness swathed me. The marble tub was already filled to the brink with steaming water, so I alleged they had expected me to arrive. I eagerly stripped my worn and tattered clothing, ignoring my screaming muscles. Delicately, I slid my body into the warm and welcoming water. Upon entrance, the once enchanting water became like salt to my wounds, and I felt as if needles were pricking me all along my body. After a few agonizing minutes passed, my sores adjusted to the new feeling, and I began to cleanse my body of the mud and muck, taking extra care so as not to aggravate my injured shoulder. Gazing upon my body, I noticed my cuts and bruises turning into nasty shades of purple and greenish black. Unshed tears glistened in my eyes, but I refused to let them spill down my torn cheeks. Soon, while thoroughly contemplating the past events and my current situation, my thoughts drifted to Heero. 'Heero, my soldier. Where are you? Please, come soon. I'm not sure how long I can endure this treatment. Please, hurry.'  
  
A loud tapping on the door drew me from my pitiful depression. I figured Kara had found the new clothes.  
  
"The clothes are on the on the bed, when you are ready." Her meek voice was soft through the cracks in the door.  
  
I reluctantly pulled myself from the now cool water and covered my body with the fluffy towels. The delicate material was placid upon my damaged skin. I walked out the bathroom and looked at the clothes had been laid out for me. The clothes certainly weren't fancy. A light blue T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans were provided. I quickly dressed and decided that my ragged self deserved a moments' rest. As I eased myself onto the welcoming comfort of the soft bed, another knock came from the door. Expecting it to be Kara, I opened the door to meet the gaze of...  
  
"Hector?"  
  
"Your appearance has improved greatly, Ms. Peacecraft. Shall we?" he inquired, extending an arm in invitation.  
  
Defiantly, I ignored his courteous gesture and walked past his elbow. I felt myself intake a sharp breath as a pair of strong hands grabbed me and threw me against the wall, knocking a hanging picture to the floor.  
  
"If you knew what was best for you, you would quit resisting me! I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice if you keep aggravating me!"  
  
I let my hatred show through my eyes, and I willed myself to glare daggers at him. To my surprise, he smirked. He drew closer and forced me to walk towards the resting area and to sit on the nearest couch.  
  
I looked around the room, observing things nearby, and I noticed a large clock on the wall, which said that the time was 5:00 O'clock. He pulled out the infamous document and a pen. Waving it in my face, he gave me the usual order.  
  
"Sign the document, Relena; I'm sure it will save you and I a lot of trouble."  
  
His deranged eyes studied me carefully, scanning my face for any signs of weakness, anything to tell him I was ready to cooperate; he stood up from the couch and paced in front of me.  
  
"How long was it since you have eaten something, Relena?"  
  
*-Flashback-*  
  
I felt a cruel smack cross my face and I opened my eyes to meet the gaze of Hector. I didn't have much time to drown in his sharp gaze; my stomach suddenly lurched and I felt nausea begin to overtake my senses. My body began to slowly sway with this awful feeling. Hector must have noticed because he hastily pulled me out of a chair, causing my mind to question why I was in a chair in the first place. 'Wasn't I in a car?' I wondered.  
  
My stomach, however, had other plans in mind. Rather than letting me figure out what had happened, it forced me to think about one thing: sickness. Hector, who had carried me into a bathroom, threw me down before the toilet, and I began "praying to the porcelain god."[1]  
  
-*End Flashback*-  
  
As I sat there ignoring the document, I began to think about how long I had been with Hector exactly, and thus arriving upon a hypothesis to his inquiry. I hoped that none of my states of unconsciousness had lasted too long.  
  
'Hmm...day one was when I was first kidnapped, by the time Tom threw me into that room, it was the end of day two. The third day was at the train; I was there for two days. Then the plane was day five. I've been in this location for 2 days, so that makes a total of...'  
  
"It's been 7 days since your kidnapping, 7 days since you've eaten, and 6 days since you've slept. How long do you think you're going to last, Relena? Your friends are not even close to finding you; you may as well learn to cope with us, here. You're never going back home," he said. "Unless." he tantalized. "Perhaps we could work out some...arrangement if you will only sign the document."  
  
"Why are you implementing all of the so called tortures so quickly? Weren't they supposed to be one per week?" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, but I don't have the time to wait weeks for you to sign the document, I thought spending things up a bit wouldn't hurt. Well, it wouldn't hurt us, anyway," he chuckled as he turned towards the television in the room. Picking up a remote, he flipped through the channels until he settled on one that presented a familiar sight to my eyes.  
  
A white haired man stepped confidently up to the podium, shielding his eyes from what were probably the flashing cameras of reporters. A violet capped woman stood next to him loyally. 'Milliardo and Noin. Oh how I miss you,' I moaned silently. His right hand rose, signaling for complete silence.  
  
"We have called this brief conference to inform the public that Ms. Relena Darlian Peacecraft has taken a prolonged and well earned vacation." A pause, unusual for my normally smoothly speaking brother, cut into the speech. A flash of hurt dashed across his handsome face, but it quickly was covered with his old, soldier's mask. "Her location will remain undisclosed, and any media employee or employer that endeavors to disturb her peace will be severely punished by demotion or even loss of job." Engrossed at staring at my brother and his wife, I was jumped slightly in surprise when the screen suddenly turned black.  
  
"See? Your own family doesn't know when they'll find you...what makes you think you're going to be saved?"  
  
"I know they're going to find me, and when they find me, you're going to rot in the prison cell you deserve!" His eyes took on a look-that deadly look of a maniac in power. I chastised myself for once again losing my temper, but I'm just not a person to allow people to completely dominate over me.  
  
He stopped pacing and stared down upon me with fury. A gasp of pain was caught in my throat as he grabbed my injured shoulder, making it feel as though a knife had been stabbed through it. Dragging me out into the hallway, he yelled his dissatisfaction quite clearly.  
  
"I tried to communicate with you. I even tried to be kind to you! This episode has endured for sufficient time. I will not be refused a signature by a girl no older than twenty!"  
  
He heaved through another hallway and into a room that I had not entered before. Fright spread throughout my body as my eyes met a machine that was slightly familiar. I prayed that my conclusion, about what it was, was incorrect. My fear was multiplied at the next words of the Spaniard.  
  
"This is what they used to torture people in the past, Relena. The job of the machine is to send sharp and painful jolts throughout your body. Before you think you can stick it out, maybe I should inform you that the longest time endured in this machine is twenty minutes. I no longer care if you die. In fact, I hope you do. I can always get the next VFM to help me. Heck, with the power of my behind the scenes people and my spies, I can BECOME the VFM."  
  
Quickly swallowing any apprehension I had about my immediate future, I took on a face that I hoped was courageous. I chose my words and let them erupt from my throat. "No one will give you their support! You're a cold hearted beast who deserves nothing more than a rotten cell!" His only reply was a shrill and cold laugh. The laugh was like a high note hit in the opera-it could have shattered mirrors from far distances. Briefly, I allowed myself a humorous thought with wondering about his preference for a mate, but I shoved it out of my mind.  
  
"Oh, we'll see," he cackled, as he prepared to strap me to the machine. Despite my struggles, I was overpowered. Lack of food and sleep was beginning to wear at my resolve. Circular metal clasps clamped down upon my wrists and ankles. Bare wires were strapped to my body, and the ends, I believe, he purposely put on me too roughly, judging from the blood sliding down my skin.  
  
"Let's try it at the lowest level and gradually work our way up, shall we?"  
  
I turned my head from him, squeezed my eyes shut, and prepared for the worst. I heard a clicking noise, and nothing could have prepared me for the shot of torture that ran throughout me. Biting my lip, I refused to scream, but as I felt the levels rise, my steadfastness in my decision was slowly chipping away. I felt a cry working its way out of my larynx and up to my mouth. My closed lips muffled it slightly, but soon, they parted and a full fledged screech exited. My shriek echoed off the steel walls. Soon, I began to register nothing in my brain but the pain. But before I became completely deaf to the sound, I heard a noise mingling with my screams. Loud, cold chortling coming from the man I had learned to hate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
I closely listened to the preventor who had found the location of Relena. I needed all the information I could get to overpower Hector and his followers.  
  
"They are in Europe, specifically in England. Hector is listed as an owner of a very large piece of land there. I'm sure that's where they're keeping Relena."  
  
"Miss Peacecraft," I corrected him sternly. 'No one is allowed to use her first name, unless they're close friends...maybe...maybe he is a close friend!' I shrugged the thought off, convincing myself that she would have told me of him if he were close to her.  
  
"What are we waiting for, Heero!" said Duo.  
  
"Let's go help Relena!" Wufei ordered.  
  
Being the almighty preventors, it didn't take us long to find a jet to transport us to Hector's colossal estate. The flight felt as though it would last for days, with my mind and conscience wallowing in guilt as I envisioned Relena's possible state of mind and body...was Hector torturing her? Was she angry at me for having not protected her? How can we get her back without causing her more agony? How can we kill Hector? Such questions raced through my brain at an alarming speed as I impatiently drummed my fingers on my knee, willing the plane to reach our destination at a quicker pace.  
  
The anxiety and apprehension floating around the room made the atmosphere very tense. The decision about who would actually enter the core of the "base" had already been reached. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, an experienced Preventer named Rob, and I would be the ones to break in and rescue Relena. Sally would also be with us, as Relena would obviously be in critical need of immediate medical attention. Perhaps we had a small group that would penetrate the enemy forces, but as Gundam pilots and strong soldiers, I had full confidence that no more assistance was needed. Milliardo, of course, would normally prefer to have been with us. However, his dear Noin suddenly had a fainting spell, and had been rushed to the hospital. Nausea had been creeping upon her being lately, and he had decided to put the life of Relena in my hands. I considered this for the better; after all, Milliardo's anger would probably later cause problems and inefficient attacks from our part. Yes, it was better to leave Relena as my responsibility. Inwardly, I imagined the pain I would inflict upon Hector once I met him, face to face.  
  
Upon arrival at the mansion where Relena was being held captive, my heart began beat faster, and adrenaline pulsed through my veins. . As we landed, my heart rejoiced at the thought of once again seeing Relena. Bitterness also rose in my throat as I thought of her suffering; Hector would pay dearly for her pain, and I doubt that I would have much mercy on that disgustingly sick maniac.  
  
Our small airplane was hidden was we sneaked upon the grounds. Wufei forced Sally to stay in the airplane, claiming that the weak onna should be prepared to run for help should anything go wrong. He must think us stupid; but we knew that he had more plausible reasons than the ones he gave. Hilde and Rob stayed behind to guard the jet. As we were sneaking towards the main door, Wufei stopped us to give us a quick brief of his plan.  
  
"There are four men guarding the main door. I just saw ten guards leaving the building, probably for a dinner break. Our timing was very good."  
  
"Heero," ordered Duo. "Trowa, Wufei, and I will knock out the leftover guards. You find Relena and bring her out fast. We don't have much time."  
  
"I know, Duo, I'll find her."  
  
"I know you will buddy! You're totally in Lo-"  
  
"This isn't the time Duo."  
  
Trowa, the normally silent man once again saved me from an awkward situation. I made a mental note to thank him later.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
We all nodded our heads to Wufei and began our attack. A few well directed punches and kicks knocked the four guards out with little difficulty, leaving the hall free to our invasion. Running down that main hallway, we met up with.  
  
"You're Tom Collard!" accused Duo.  
  
"S(edited for younger audiences)t! How'd you get in--"  
  
Suddenly, blood squirted from a head wound that had appeared, and Tom issued a few noises from his bloody lips before falling to the floor. Tilting my head in the direction of the gunshot, my eyes scanned Trowa, who was holding a smoking gun. Six more guards quickly received a like fate. I left the remaining men for the others to handle and I stealthily sprinted down the hall.  
  
As I ran quietly, a shriek suddenly echoed in my ears. Unmistakably, it was Relena. Guilt poured all over my heart, and forced me to push my already burning muscles at a speed that challenged a speeding vehicle. Her screams began to grow in volume, and I winced as I imagined what was happening to her. Arriving upon the door to the room of her incarceration, I was able to look through the plate glass that was planted in the middle of it, serving as a window.  
  
Inside I met a sight that I wished I could erase from my memory permanently. Relena was strapped to a machine that I was quite familiar with, due to its part in my training. I had been forced to undergo the agony of electrocution in order to be molded into a perfect killing machine that could withstand large doses of pain. Looking upon her face, signs of lack of sleep were evident. Dark circles were underlying her eyes that she was squeezing shut. Large cuts and scratches that had seemingly once been healed were beginning to reopen, and blood poured out. Her thin t-shirt had obviously once been light blue, but the red liquid had mixed with the colouring, turning it into a dark violet. Fury coursed in my very being and out of blind anger, I prepared to wrench the door open and murder Hector with my bare hands. Before I could do so, two pairs of hands seized me, and pulled me back. Wufei began to speak in a scolding voice.  
  
"You can't open it now! If he sees you he'll kill her, Heero! You have to wait till he turns it off!"  
  
"What if he never turns it off? He'll kill her then!" I struggled against their iron grips, but Duo and Trowa were helping to restrain me. My rage was keeping me from accurately disposing of them both so that I could reach Relena. As I fought their grips, Relena's screams suddenly halted. My three subjugators were temporarily distracted as they attempted to see the reason, and I saw my chance to shove them away.  
  
Swiftly kicking the door cleanly off its hinges, my eyes darted to where Relena had been. Now, she was flaccidly hanging, supported only by her metal restraints. Whipping out my gun, I shot at Hector's remote with deadly accuracy. The electronic device shattered with the impact of the bullet, and fear flashed in the Spaniard's eyes. My eyes were burning and I prepared to stalk across the room to break his scrawny, ugly, little neck when I was once again grabbed from behind. I muttered a curse, but listened to Trowa's case.  
  
"Don't KILL HIM! You're going to be charged for murder if you kill him, Heero! He'll suffer more if he's imprisoned! Think about it!"  
  
"He doesn't deserve to live, Trowa! How could someone so cold-blooded and cruel live in this world!"  
  
"...."  
  
Trowa released my arms, and he and the other two handcuffed Hector.  
  
"I'm going to kill you by the end of this day, Hector," my voice coldly threatened.  
  
To my utter shock, he threw his head back and laughed. The shrillness of his voice made the small hairs on the back of my neck prick.  
  
"I would worry about HER dying by the end of the day, if I where you!"  
  
The urge to kill him was overpowered by my concern over Relena. I promised myself a nice torture session with him later. At the moment, I had other things to attend to. Rushing to her side, I swiftly used my inhuman strength to break her bonds, and she dropped into my arms. A soft groan escaped her lips, signaling her life to my worried brain.  
  
"Shh....it's okay, Relena. You're safe now..."  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
Unbearable throbbing felt as though it was scorching my body. I could feel warm liquids oozing from my opened sores.  
  
"Shh....it's okay, Relena. You're safe now..."  
  
For a second, I tried to fight whoever was holding me. The masculinity of the voice was familiar, and the first man to register in my brain was Hector. But then, Hector wouldn't be holding me so tenderly.that voice.it clicked. That sounded like Heero! I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus them upon the face before me, praying deep inside my heart that it was indeed Heero who was here. My eyes focused upon intensely Prussian blue eyes. They looked.worried? 'Oh Heero,' I thought, as tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. Despite the twinges of pain caused by the saltiness, I let them flow, powerless to stem the stream. His strong arms drew me closer to his chest in a comforting embrace.  
  
"I...w...was...so scared, Heero. I...I didn't know if y...you were going to come, and I...I thought I was never going t...to see you again," I gasped between aching sobs.  
  
His calloused fingers ran over my matted and bloody hair as he whispered soothing words to my frightened spirit. "I would never leave you, Relena. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you," he apologized as he held me back to inspect me. Gently, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheeks.  
  
"You didn't fail to protect me, Heero. You were what kept me going."  
  
He rewrapped his arms around me in another soft embrace, and withdrew easily; brushing stray strands of hair from my vision, his Prussian orbs looked deeply into mine, as though searching for something.  
  
I felt his hot breath fanning my lips, and I caught a breath in my throat. His velvety lips sought mine in a tender kiss. I moaned softly as I felt him pull away, and I laid my head upon his chiseled chest. I was content to melt into his embrace for eternity, but I felt the lack of food and sleep begin to overpower my senses.  
  
Heero got to his feet and put an arm behind my back and the other under my knees, as he did about a week ago. He gently lifted me off of the ground and tried walking as slow as possible, so he wouldn't aggravate my cuts, and bruises.  
  
"This is just like last time, but when I woke up, you weren't there, Heero."  
  
"I'll never leave you alone," was the last thing I heard before I fell into deep, comforting sleep, wrapped in Heero's arms.  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
Her breathing evened out and I knew that she was asleep. Her petite form had lightened considerably since last week, and I had a strong feeling that they didn't feed her well. I would still have to kill Hector, and I couldn't wait to make him pay.  
  
I walked out of the mansion and into the plane. I saw Sally swallow her tears as she saw Relena up close. She told me to set her down on the operational table. I reluctantly let her out of my arms, and onto the table Sally had set up.  
  
"You have to wrap her wounds; she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her home, now!"  
  
"I know, Heero. We're on our way home. I'll wrap the wounds to stop the bleeding. She'll be okay."  
  
She wrapped Relena's cuts and stopped most of the bleeding. By the time she was done doing that, we had finally arrived home. Sally began shouting orders to everyone.  
  
"Take her to the infirmary; make sure NO ONE, except close family or friends, knows she's back,"  
  
"I'll take her there Sally," I said as I once again carried her out of the plane. She was unconscious now, Sally had insisted on putting her to sleep.  
  
After arriving at the infirmary, I set Relena down on the operational table and doctors started arriving into the room. The room was getting crowded, everyone having something to do. I chose to leave so I wouldn't get in anyone's way. In all honesty, Duo actually had to come on Zech's orders and dragged me out of the room.  
  
Being in the waiting room didn't help matters at all. I kept thinking any second now, she was going to walk through that door, the same old Relena. I sat in the waiting room with Duo, Trowa, Milliardo, Wufei, Quatre, and Hilde. It's been several hours since I left the operation room and I was getting restless. Looking around the room I noticed Hilde had laid her head softly on Duo's protecting shoulder, and his arm had snaked its way around her small form. Jealously reared its ugly head in my spirit, and I found myself wish that it was Relena and I in that position.  
  
Sally entering the room shoved the thoughts out of my mind.  
  
"How is she?" Milliardo and I question in unison.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, and protein. It seems that those sickos didn't feed her at all. Judging by her charts, she hasn't slept in about a week."  
  
"Is she going to be okay? Why don't you just insert protein into her system?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"That's just it, we tried that. When she woke up, she felt nauseous and threw up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have no idea. If this keeps up, she'll die by the end of the day," she said and burst into tears.  
  
I saw Hilde walk over, with tears shining in her own eyes, and hug Sally.  
  
"There's only one person who knows what's going on," I said as I stormed out of the waiting room to find Hector.  
  
***  
  
I jogged through the dark hallways of the prison and I found the room I was looking for. I walked into Hector's cell and pointed my gun at him.  
  
"What did you do to Relena?" I asked, my calm surprising even myself.  
  
"Ahh, I see you found out about my little idea!"  
  
"Why can't her body accept protein?!"  
  
"Promise me freedom and I'll tell you."  
  
"You don't deserve freedom! You're never going out of this cell! Tell me what you did to Relena or I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"You won't kill me, I'm too imp---"  
  
His sentence was cut off and he shrieked as a bullet shattered the bone in his right shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again. What did you do to Relena?"  
  
"We...we...took away food and sleep."  
  
"You're not answering my question! What does Relena throw up when proteins enter her system?!" I screamed at him. When he didn't answer, I lost my patience and fired another bullet, this time his left leg. Amazingly satisfied by his scream of pain, I asked him again.  
  
"We inserted a chemical in her system! It forces her to throw up!"  
  
Angry at his response, I shot three bullets one after the other, wounding him in different areas. His screams were turning to music in my ears.  
  
"What chemical?"  
  
"leavo-1487"  
  
I shot.  
  
"What's the cure?"  
  
"Ahh...ovael-7841"  
  
Another shot.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Another shot.  
  
"Ahh! Please, stop! I'm not lying! It's the truth! Help me!"  
  
"You don't deserve to be helped! You hurt Relena, just like I hurt you! You never helped her!" I said as I left him with his pain, to bleed to death.  
  
I left the prison, and went to the medical supplies station. No one dared to bother me. I was sure my stony glare was what caused everyone to fearfully stay out of my way. After finding the ovael-7841, I went back to the infirmary in hopes of finding Sally so she can use the medicine to heal Relena.  
  
Upon entering the operation room, I found Sally taking more tests to produce a cure for the blonde haired angel. I pulled the medicine from my pocket and waved it in her face.  
  
"This should help," my monotonous words came forth.  
  
"Heero! How did you know...?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Hector's dead," was my only response to her question.  
  
She looked at me and understood what had happened. 'Good, I won't have to explain myself.'  
  
She took some of the medicine into the needle and slowly inserted the needle in Relena's shoulder. I was happy that Relena wasn't able to feel the needle, as I reminisced about the tetanus shot she had been forced to have the previous year. Shuddering and shaking off a slight chuckle, the picture of Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and I each holding a limb of the screeching VFM, risking unemployment and a right hook to the eye. Sally, who had finished with the shot, speculated my thoughts from my bemused expression, but chose not to comment.  
  
"She should be awake soon. Thanks for your help, Heero. I'm sure Relena will be very grateful," she said teasingly. "Have you figured out ways she can thank you?"  
  
I could feel a rush of warmth in my face, and I looked down to cover my eyes, so as not to betray my embarrassment.  
  
"We should let Relena rest a while, Heero. She'll be up soon."  
  
"Hn."  
  
I left the operational room in higher spirits. Relena would be alright, and Hector, painfully, reached his end. 'Only one thing left to do,' I said as I walked out of the infirmary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena's POV:  
  
That's Hector! NO! I can't be back with him! Heero saved me! Didn't he? Heero! Where are you! Why am I here! I could faintly hear the sound of someone calling my name. I tried my best to get closer to the voice.  
  
"Relena, it's okay! Wake up! It's just a dream!"  
  
My eyes slowly opened, unfocused. I could smell the scent of disinfectant, and the sheets I was lying down on felt stiff. The walls were empty and white, and I turned my head until my gaze met.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, you okay? You were tossing and turning.and crying."  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, mesmerized by his handsome features.  
  
"Do you feel better? Does your shoulder hurt?" he said as he gently touched my left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I feel better. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"I'm glad. Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
"...yeah"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered. He scooted me over on the bed, and sat down upon the linen sheets with me, pulling my frail body closer.  
  
I didn't know where to start. What did he want to talk about? When I was first kidnapped? When Hector broke my arm?  
  
"I don't know where to start," I said as tears leaked down my eyes.  
  
"What did Hector do, Relena?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Heero. It's okay. It's in the past. Where is Hector?"  
  
"He's dead, he won't ever hurt anyone again."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
For the first time ever, I heard his melodious laugh. Smiling slightly, I realized that it sounded like deep bells being rung in the towers. "I thought you were a pacifist," he mused.  
  
"He doesn't deserve peace," I snapped bitterly.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I...I have something for you." I smiled at him curiously, wanting to giggle at his stuttering. It was just so darn cute!  
  
"What is it?" I asked excited.  
  
"It's not much," Humbly, he reached behind is back and produced a beautiful, white rose. I saw his eyes look at me anxiety  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it..."  
  
I smiled again, and reached my right hand up to touch his cheek. His eyes closed slightly at the caress, and he let out a soft moan. Smirking, I slid my hand back to his nape and entangled my fingers in his small curls. Pulling his face closer, I felt slightly strange, but ignored the feeling, and let my boldness take control. Surprisingly, I felt his muscular arms snake around my emaciated waist to pull me closer. I slid my arms around his neck, and brought his lips to mine for our second kiss. The motions at first were timid, hesitant...But Heero grew more courageous. His tongue lightly traced the outline of my lips, sending a shiver up my spine. With a satisfied sigh, I parted my lips to allow him entrance. In an erotic dance, they twirled and dueled together, leaving me longing for more. Separating slightly for breath, we scooted closer for another "session."  
  
"AHEM.!"  
  
'Uh oh,' I thought. That noise sounded strangely like Milliardo.  
  
We quickly broke apart and looked towards the door. My brother wasn't the only one watching our little scene, but also all my other friends. All were grinning, except, of course, my dear brother and Wufei.  
  
"Welcome home, sis. It seems you're already being welcomed, though. Right, Heero?"  
  
My cheek suddenly grew very hot, and I refused to let my gaze travel to Heero's. Focusing on my brother, I smiled diplomatically.  
  
"I missed you, too, Milli."  
  
Milliardo merely stared at me with a glare to rival Heero's, Wufei muttered about injustice, Hilde and Duo were gleefully chuckling, and the others were smiling happily.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
[1] Praying to the porcelain god means to UPCHUCK BADLY.  
  
Chick: Muse's idea! I didn't even know the phrase existed.  
  
Muse: Oh well, you learned something new today!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chick: I tried to write it well!  
  
Muse: It was good, chick! I promise.the length wasn't bad either.  
  
Chick: Wasn't bad?? Is that all you have to say? It was 16 pages long!  
  
Muse: changes subject it was so sappy!  
  
Chick: Yeah, So?  
  
Muse: Smiles Gleefully  
  
Chick: You like them as much as I do Ms.Ms. "shivers up my spine" and "parting my lips to allow him entrance"  
  
Muse: What can we say? WE LOVE SAP!  
  
Chick: Oh yeah, Silently thanks Chibi Mizu Tenshi for giving me a straight jacket Come here, Muse.  
  
Muse: NO! Stay away from me! I'm sane! You're the one who deserves to be put in a straight jacket! You think Heero is yours! You wouldn't admit he's not!  
  
Chick: How about this? I put away the straight jacket and you get working on the epilogue. Do we have a deal?  
  
Muse: Yes, deal!  
  
Muse and Chick: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! We'll have another thank you note to the WONDERFUL and KIND reviewers at the end of the story! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! We're BEGGING you! 


	8. Notes from Chick and Muse

Hello Everyone!!!  
  
Muse: We're alive!! We're really really alive!  
  
Chick: We're sorry that the epilogue is taking so long to post!  
  
Muse: It's really not our fault...sorta!  
  
Chick: She's right, the first thing is, we had trouble for the plot.  
  
Muse: When we finally got that figured out, it was a matter of finding time to actually write it.  
  
Chick: We're both so busy with school and after school activities.  
  
Muse: Please understand that we're both high school students who also have homework.  
  
Chick: We finally were able to write some stuff down. But then...  
  
Muse: My computer wiped away the file! Starts crying  
  
Chick: Is also crying It's okay! We'll get the epilogue done!  
  
Muse: We will, I know we will!  
  
Chick: Thanks a lot for all your great support!!!  
  
Muse: It means a lot to us! Just hold on a little longer.  
  
God bless!  
  
Chick and Muse 


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Hey ya'll! We're back for yet another chapter. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT! It is all my fault! I had writers' block, then a million projects piled on me, then tons of tests and sports practices and yeah...yeah...excuses. I know. But, I just had no time! Now, however, I am on Summer Break and Chick is too! Thank you so much for your patience! But...moving on...

We would like to thank all of our faithful readers!! We wouldn't be this far without you!!! 

Disclaimer: 

**MUSE:** *sneaks in classroom and binds and gags the teacher* Class, I will be your new teacher so repeat after me. "Chick does not own Heero. Muse owns Duo!" 

**CLASS:** Nuh huh! You don't own Duo! Big powerful companies do!

**MUSE:** That's ludicrous you stupid kids! Of course I own him! 

**CHICK:** And I own Heero!

**MUSE:** Now that's an outright lie. 

*The teacher, bound and gagged, worms across the floor, under her desks, and somehow manages to hit the lil' red alert button with her head*

*The police barge in*

**POLICE:** Oh no, not these idiots again! Get 'em in the straight jackets.

*Muse and Chick look at each other in horror*

**MUSE AND CHICK:** Heero! Duo! HEEEEEE-------------

*Both authoresses are tied up and taken to the insane asylum*

**(Extra Note: In this fic, we have taken the liberty to assume that Heero lived with the Peacecrafts in their mansion so as to protect her with more efficiency.)**

  


**WARNING:** As POV's change, so does the time frame. I can't show you the views of every character simultaneously, but I think that you can pick out who is in what time frame. Trust me ^_^

Also, this chapter gets VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sappy at the end. But, you can't have too much sap, right? ^_^ 

~*~*~

RELENA'S POV

"No...stop it...let me go..." my words hoarsely left my throat. "Stop it, Hector...leave me alone..." 

Despite my desperate pleas, the crazed Spaniard sharpened the knife on the metal table, letting a metallic sound fill the room. Weakly struggling against my binds, I found myself to be strapped down tightly with wire cords that dug into my skin at every tug. All of my body was clothed, except for my stomach where my shirt had been lifted up. Hector was planning on torturing me as punishment for having been rescued. Pure terror nearly blinded me as he approached, cackling cruelly. One hand held the sharp knife, and the other clutched long needles. 

"We're gonna have a h*** of a time," he chortled. As he approached, my frail body struggled harder. 

"Heero," I cried. "Please, Heero, where are you?" Tears clouded my vision as the knife and needles lowered to my abdomen. My shrill screams resounded against the steel walls, and the haunting laugh of my captor mingled with them. "Heero!"

~*~*~

HEERO'S POV

Panic flooded through my veins at the sound of her screams. Adrenaline took hold of my senses, and jumping up from my current position of lying on my bed, fully clothed, I sprinted out of my room. Running down the hallways, I finally arrived at her room. Throwing the door open, my eyes scanned the room for a flash of golden hair or creamy skin. Rather, they met an empty bed, which had the covers disheveled and twisted, half in the floor. Grabbing my gun from the hilt of my belt, I clicked off the safety and cocked it. Listening intently for another scream that would signal her position to me, I stealthily tip toed around her room. No evidence of a struggle besides the unkempt sheets, but she was gone. 'Relena, where are you?' I thought frantically. Loud footsteps brought me out of my trance.

"Heero, where is she? What's going on?" Zechs asked with urgency. 

"I don't know; I don't see anything here, though," I answered. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck pricked and my blood ran cold as I heard her melodious voice shriek my name. Zechs and I took off at a rapid pace, running towards her. 'Keep screaming,' I pleaded with her, praying that she could somehow hear my thoughts. 'Let me know where you are.' 

Following the horror filled voice, I approached the stairs. Not taking the time to run down them, I sat on the banister and slid. At the end of the stairs, I dashed to the kitchen. My eyes were shocked at the sight they met. 

Lying on the linoleum floor was Relena, writhing and sobbing. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders and face that was streaked with her salty tears. Kneeling down beside her, I gently touched her shoulder. I had to jump back quickly as her small hand swung out to strike me. Deciding to be a little more forceful, despite my awareness of Zech's and others standing behind me due to their footsteps, I straddled her body and seized her wrists as gently as possible and pinned her to the floor. 

"Relena, wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up, Relena." Slowly, she opened her eyes, and they widened as she met mine. 

"Help me, Heero." Her words were slightly strangled as they came out. I lifted myself off of her, and scooped my arms under her petite frame. As I held her behind her back and under her knees, she wrapped her still bruised arms around my neck tightly, burying her face under my chin. I could feel warm drops of liquid streaming down my neck. I brushed past the observers and carried Relena to her room. 

I walked into her plush room, and kicked the door shut. Her sobs had faded to whimpers, though her chest still heaved with her attempts in controlling her breathing. Laying her upon her silken bed and covering her frail body, I debated on my next actions. Before I could decide what to do, her meek voice peeped up. 

"Heero, stay with me?" Fear was evident in her choking voice, and guilt gripped my heart. I laid down beside her, on top of the covers so as to prevent any indecent situation, and put my arm around her. Immediately, she snuggled closer to my side. I felt her body arch slightly as it inhaled a deep breath, and she began to speak. 

~*~*~

RELENA'S POV

I woke up in my bed from a somewhat more peaceful sleep than I had been having for the past week, since I was rescued from Hector. Attempting to turn over in my sleep, I felt something inhibiting my motion. Looking down at my waist…an arm! I jerked my head to see behind me, and I saw him.

Heero.

His sleep was undisturbed, and must have been pleasant, due to the slight smile that graced his lips. I lifted his arm a bit, and turned so that I could face him. Studying the strong lines and relaxed features, I found him absolutely beautiful. Here was the man who was willing to risk his life to save me, and I would forever be grateful. 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the olive skinned lids had retracted to reveal two eyes whose blueness was challenging to even the purest sapphire. I didn't notice, that is, until a sigh escaped from those lips that my eyes were glued to...

Hearing the deep breath flee his lungs, I jumped in embarrassment. I could feel the pink of my cheeks broadening to cover my face, even up to the roots of my hair. A small chuckle sang in my ears at my blushing, and the bell like sound produced a smile from myself. 

"Thank you…for staying with me last night. And listening to me," I whispered. My words were sincere—he had stayed awake half the night to listen to my hysterical sobs and ramblings about my whole experience with Hector. The fear, the forcefulness, the abuse…he listened to it all patiently, rubbing small circles on the small of my back in comfort. His thoughtfulness and patience did nothing more than to reinforce my already resilient love for him A constant love that had taken six years to slowly cultivate itself into the present product. In response to my gratitude, his head slowly nodded. 

Raising his disheveled, chocolate locks and body to a sitting up position, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. A calloused hand ran through his hair as he stood up, and he turned look into my eyes. 

"Get up, Relena. You'll want to take a shower before we leave, don't you?" I'm sure my eyes showed their confusion at his command. 

"P-pardon? Leave? Where to?" 

"Out," he answered curtly, before walking out of the room. When he reached the door, he paused. "Be ready in about two hours." And he shut the door. I stared for a second, trying to comprehend his reasoning. Brushing my inquiries aside, I rose to do as he said, take a shower. 

~*~*~

ZECH'S POV

Rubbing my head, I tried to control my anger. Only moments ago had Relena been crying on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. In the arms of Heero Yuy. I contorted my features in disgust as my hands ran through my hair. I hated the fact that she loved him, the perfect soldier. Worst than that, I hated that he actually cared for her in return, whether or not his feelings be true love. My fear of him hurting Relena overpowered any happiness I had that they both shared requited feelings of compassion and love to some degree. I let a groan out into the cold air, forgetting about the other soul lying in my bed that I currently was sitting on. A slim hand on my shoulder startled me slightly, but I turned to the beauty who had touched me with a smile on my face, despite my present inner turmoil. Her lips parted to reveal perfect teeth as she beamed at my loving glance. Then her smile faded, as she sighed. 

"Zechs, I love you. I told you long ago that I would stand beside you forever. I told you that before you ever loved me, or at least admitted it to yourself. Now, Relena is doing something similar to my actions. Seeing how we ended up, how can you be so disturbed by her doing the same? I'm sure Heero, like you, will come around eventually." As her words sank into my mind, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into my lap, noticing that she felt vaguely heavier than I recalled. 

"I know, Lu. I guess it's just that she's my sister, and I'm being overprotective. I can't really help it, though. I'll have to warm up to it, huh?" Her head nodded against my chest, ruffling her midnight locks. I ran my hand through her hair, down her cheek and shoulders, and over her stomach. I was about to slide it down her thigh when I did a double take. Rubbing her stomach again, I heard a small giggle come from her. A mischievous giggle. "Lu, is there something you want to tell me?" 

~*~*~

NOIN'S POV

His hand did an expected retake and rested again on my abdomen. Deep vocals, that sounded somewhat panicked, asked me that quirky question that many husbands ask. Kind of stupid, really. You'd think they'd figure it out! 

"Lu, is there something you want to tell me?"

I pulled my head away from his chest. "What are you talking about, dear?"

"Your stomach," he murmured. "It's big." I formed my features to look as if I had been insulted.

"Are you calling me *fat*, dear heart?" I frowned deeply. And falsely.

His clear blue eyes appeared shocked at my accusation, and he stammered his apologies. "N-n-no, Lu. I-I mean that…that…are you?" I laughed. When backed into a corner, he looks absolutely adorable. 

"Yes, Zechs. I'm three and a half months pregnant." I grinned at the peace that flashed across his handsome features. This turned into exasperation. 

"I'm going to be a daddy," he cried.

Three.

Two.

One.

He fainted promptly; pulling me down with is body as he fell against the bed. 

~*~*~

RELENA'S POV

Emerging from my room, I braved the maze of halls in my mansion, finally arriving in the kitchen. I shuddered as memories from that past night flooded my thoughts, but I stubbornly pushed them aside, willing myself to enjoy the day ahead. The week ahead, for that matter, as the public that considered me on vacation during the whole ordeal with HM Corps, didn't expect me back until another week had passed. I opened the fridge to get a small lunch out. It was about eleven o' clock when I had last checked the time, right after I got out of the shower. I was sure it had taken me almost an hour to actually fix my hair, make up, and get dressed, although I tried to look as casual as possible. As I looked for a light meal—I had to be extra careful because my body was still adjusting to proper eating habits—two arms encircled my waist. 

Knowing who it was on instinct, I leaned back into the firm chest connected to the possessive limbs. Contentedly, I smiled and let my eyes flutter closed, as I breathed in the cinnamon, forresty scent that was uniquely Heero. 

"Put that food back up; we're going out," he whispered huskily. His warm breath fanned my ear and cheek, and I followed his orders willingly. Using the leverage attained by wrapping me in his arms, he directed me out of the house and into my favorite car, his black Mercedes. Opening the door for me, he gave my puzzled self an expectant look. Receiving his hint, I comfortably sat in the passenger seat. 

As we drove off down the road, an epiphany hit me over the head with a sledgehammer. I was going out with Heero. Was it a date? Suddenly, my calm and comfortable composure was slipping through my fingers like water. Flushed and nervous, I fiddled with my fingers and noticed my palms were damp. Wiping them on my flowered summer dress, I concentrated on the trees outside the window. Thoughts of Heero becoming disgusted with me raged through my mind. What if I ate too much? What if I ate too little? What if something got stuck in my teeth? What if I spilled something? What if….I groaned inwardly, doing my best to think about something else, but unfortunately, came nowhere near succeeding.

~*~*~

HEERO'S POV

In my peripheral vision, Relena was fidgeting in nervousness. At first, I felt completely at ease being so bold with her, especially after our two kisses. But now, it seemed as if we had gone back to the way we were before she was abducted by those…well, Relena never appreciated it when I used foul language. Her anxious movements caused me to begin to doubt my actions and myself. Was this the right thing to do?

Somehow, my consciousness answered. 'Of course, you idiot! You care for her! Taking her out to eat should be something NORMAL by now. Of course, YOU refused to do so for such a long time that it's awkward.' I growled softly in my throat in anger. Relena froze. I gave a sidelong glance at her, and nearly laughed aloud at her flushed features. Deciding to be bold, I reached out and offered my hand. I could feel her aqua marine eyes gaze at my fingers in confusion before hesitantly taking my hand. 

I almost lost track of what I was doing, and had to force myself to remember that I was driving. The softness of her skin was intoxicating, dulling my senses. Praying my calloused hands didn't snag her delicate fingers, I gently ran my thumb in small circles over her skin. A soft sigh elicited in reward to my caresses. Slowly, a smile spread across my face. This was going to be a good day.

~*~*~

(Same POV)

"Close your eyes," I ordered as we drove along the country road.

"Come again?" Relena asked.

"Close your eyes. And don't peek." Obediently, though warily, her eyes closed. Taking a sharp turn, I drove off the road and into a field. A squeak broke the silence of the car, but she kept to her honor, and her eyes remained shut. Slowing to a stop, I glanced at her to assure her eyes had not opened. To make sure they remained so, I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and tied it around her head. Once confident she had been temporarily blinded, I opened my car door and ran to the other side. 

~*~*~

RELENA'S POV

Upon hearing the car door open beside me, I gasped with the remembrance of my kidnap. However, the soothing grip of Heero's hands gave me more confidence, and he assisted me out of the car, taking care to keep my head from making contact with the roof. To my surprise, rather than walking me to our destination, he hooked his arms around me, and cradled my body. Grinning,I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me. 

As we walked, I felt tall grass tickling my back and feet, and hear a rushing sound like that of moving water. We were in an open area of some sort, I knew. I beamed in excitement as I wallowed in the happiness that resulted from realizing the trouble Heero must have gone through for my sake. When he stopped, I was almost disappointed, wishing that I could be held in his arms forever—or as long as his arms didn't tire, anyways. He softly set me down on the ground in a sitting position, and I felt soft grass beneath me. My hands groped around me, and a blanket was beneath my touch. 

"Heero? Can I take this hanky off now?" Rather than receiving an answer in words, I felt his fingers expertly untie the knot, and let the cloth fall in my lap. My eyes quickly scanned my surroundings, and I gaped at the beauty.

Beside the blue-checkered blanket I sat upon was a tall oak tree, shading the ground where we were located. Waist high green grass surrounded us from all sides, except for a small clearing where we now sat. Down a small slope, my eyes met a clear creek, running down to oblivion, from my vantage point. The pebbles could be seen beneath the sparkling, crystalline liquid. The gushing waters ran over in small spouts at large rocks that jutted upwards. 

Throwing my head back and allowing my curled hair to grace the ground, I laughed. I jumped from the ground, and Heero followed suit. Twirling around happily, I just laughed in joy.

~*~*~

HEERO'S POV

I watched as color began returning to her form, and joy spread through her face. This was what I wanted out of this outing. I wanted to see Relena as her old self again. Ever since the...kidnapping...she always seemed to have nightmares, and was getting paler by the day. Her soft voice broke through my thoughts as I heard her request.

"Heero, dance with me..."

Well, I guess I expected that. I did have a radio on the blanket and I was waiting for her to notice it. I turned on the CD player to the song that I had picked out. Soft words began to sound from the radio as I walked towards her. 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   


I looked deep into her eyes as they brightened at the lyrics of her favorite song. It helped to have a quiet friend to...interview Relena and ask about her favorite things. 

_Shall I say would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you_   


Gently swaying to the soft melody, I knew that we made a beautiful picture. Her head was rested on my chest and I had laid my head upon hers. The lyrics of the song simply spoke exactly what I was feeling. Even with the serenity of the moment, I couldn't help but wonder...Relena, do you feel the same way?

_Like a river flows _   
_To the sea _   
_So it goes _   
_Some things are meant to be _   
_Some things are meant to be _   


"Are you listening to the words, Heero?" Relena whispered.

Her quiet words drew me away from my trance. "Yes." 

"Are we meant to be, Heero? Like the words say?"

_ Take my hand _   
_Take my whole life too _   
_For I can't help falling in love with you _   


I drew her even closer as I gained confidence to say what I wished. "I can't help but fall for you, Relena. Do you even know how hard I tried to forget about you? I couldn't even leave my past behind me." I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "The truth was...I didn't want to forget about you." I watched as her eyes began to soften and she moved her face closer to mine. I took the opportunity and gently kissed her, but soon, the kiss became more passionate as I ran my tongue on her lips, seeking permission to enter her mouth. I was happy to find that she opened her mouth and allowed me permission to enter and our tongues began dueling with each other. Right there, near the cool rushing water, at that exact moment, I wished I was able to stop time. 

As we broke the kiss for air, I looked above me and noticed the clouds forming. "It's going to rain soon, we should probably go back so you don't catch a cold." 

"And I was having such a wonderful time, too." I looked down into her eyes again and gave her one of my rare smiles. 

"Well, we could always come back," I said as the first drops of rain began to fall upon our faces. 

"I would love to," she said as she moved closer to me again. 

And there, right under the rain, we shared another beautiful kiss. 

_ But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love With you _   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


** Muse: ** It's over 

** Chick: ** Yeah, our fic is done!!

** Muse: ** *extends hand* It was great working with ya Chick! 

** Chick: ** *extends hand* Yeah, it was great working with you too, Muse...

** Muse: ** We kinda left it off without telling them how the story ended...I mean Millie fainted, and Duo never got to ask Hilde to marry him.

** Chick: ** I think we'll leave it to people's imagination. ^_^ 

** Muse: ** I agree! What a better part to leave this fic than Heero and Relena kissing under the rain. 

** Chick: ** *Dreamy eyed* Yes.......^_____^ 

** Muse: ** *Cough Cough* Anyway, I'll see ya, Chick. 

** Chick: ** Oh...yes...I'll see you, Muse. Don't forget to keep in touch! E-mail me! You have to get online more often!

** Muse: ** I will! I promise!! I will!! *Cries* Chick!!!I'll miss you! 

** Chick: ** No...don't cry!! *Cries* I will miss you too, Muse!!! 

** Wufei: ** Would you both please stop this, you weak women!! You're making it seem like you're both dying!! 

** Duo: ** Yeah! I mean, you're working on more fics together! You're already decided on one, didn't you! You know the one about--

*Chick and Muse cover Duo's mouth* 

** Chick and Muse: ** Don't you dare give away the plot! But, yes...we are working on another fic together. You can expect the first chapter to be out soon! 

**Heero:** Hopefully...

** Chick and Muse: ** ^_^;; We'll try!

  


Oh and by the way! We made bloopers for you guys! Consider it an apology for the delay in posting the epilogue. It will be up in a week! **WE PROMISE!!**

  



	10. Bloopers

Bloopers:

AN: Wow. Did you ever think we'll finish everything we wanted for this fic? Well, we did, so ha! To apologize for leaving the story for so long, we added bloopers! They might explain a couple of things. 

  
Key:   
  
** Bold: An explination **   
_ Italics: When the scene takes place _   
Regular font: The actual scene.   


~*~*~*~*~

  
**Why we didn't have a very passionate kiss when Heero finally rescued Relena: **

_This takes place during chapter Seven. _

I felt his hot breath fanning my lips, and I caught a breath in my throat. His velvety lips sought mine in a passionate kiss. As they moved against mine, I felt my own split and bleed because of their dryness. 

"Ouch, Heero that hurt! My lips are bleeding badly and all you think about is making out!!" 

"Umm...I thought you'd like it! Muse and Chick made me!" 

"Muse!! Chick!! I'm going to find you!" 

*Muse and Chick fearfully hide behind Trowa and Duo* 

"You'll protect us won't you?" 

Trowa and Duo look at each other and decide that the girls deserve pain for what they did to Relena. Muse, catching on, held up her hands in defense.. 

"Hey! Any pain I caused Relena was CHICK'S IDEA! Really! It was! Can I help it that I happen to be graphic with these gore scenes?" Duo and Trowa contemplate her plea, and arrive upon a decision.

"We'll only protect you, Muse." 

"Muse, you traitor! How could you--your own partner!" 

"Thanks for protecting me, guys," Muse says as she walks away from Chick, protected by Trowa and Duo. 

"Uh...Muse?"

*Relena approaches Chick with an angry, vengeful look in her eyes* 

*Silence*

"Relena, I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" 

"Chick! I'm going to show you exactly how I felt throughout most of the story!" 

*~*~*~* 

  


**Chick:** *Enters with a broken arm, a black eye, and a neck-brace* I hope that satisfied everyone who wanted to cause me major pain for doing all the tortures to Relena. 

**Muse:** *grinning evilly* Hmm...nope, not enough. Heero, you must avenge your love! Chick caused Relena all that pain! 

**Heero:** You're right! I'll kill you! Just as I killed Hector! 

**Chick:** *Screams and runs away* 

**Muse:** Now wait just a minute! I didn't tell you to kill her! I need her alive so we can write more stories together! Heero, come back! 

*Muse chases after Chick and Heero*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
**Why Quatre isn't in many of the chapters: **

Muse and Chick are busy looking at the kind reviews in their shared office when a knock interrupts. 

"Come in," they said. 

"Oh hello, Quatre. What can we do for you?" 

"Umm...well...I think I need a bigger part in this story." 

"But you have a big part! You're in there somewhere, Chick, tell him." 

"Umm...you're in chapter 6! Yes, you are." 

"That's my only part..." 

"What are you saying? That we forgot about you?" 

"Umm...Muse, we kinda did..." 

^_^; Sorry guys, we sorta lost track of Quatre somewhere in the story! 

**Muse:** It's your fault! I had Quatre in chapter six! You're the one who left him out of everything! 

**Chick:** Don't blame me!! You could have added him in there! 

**Muse:** It's not my fault he didn't fit into most parts! I mean, this was YOUR story after all! I just followed orders. *sticks tongue out* 

**Chick:** *Eyebrow twitches* "Oh, whenever something goes wrong, it's my story?" 

**Muse:** Uh...*nervous laughter* You were saying something else...?

**Chick:**Huh? Oh yeah, Quatre isn't an evil, killing, or vengeful type of guy. It's not our fault! 

**Muse:** Good point, I guess. But it's still your fault!

**Quatre:** ^_^; Umm...guys I'm still here! 

Muse and Chick continue blaming each other as Quatre quickly, but fearfully walked out of their office. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
  


**Donated by KMF: **

_This takes place during chapter five_

**Muse and I had to edit chapter five because we forgot that Duo got shot in there. LOL Thanks for pointing that out, KFM! ^_^ **

**Hilde:** Did you have lunch without inviting me? 

**Duo:** eh? 

**Hilde:** You have tomato sauce all down your front! Geeze, do you know how difficult tomato sauce stains are to get out? 

**Duo:** eh? *passes out from blood loss* 

**Hilde:** *rolls eyes* Messy and lazy... *stalks off in search of food* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


**Another one donated by KMF: **

_This takes place in chapter two when Relena is on Heero's lap and suddenly smells a sulphur smell. _

**Relena:** *holds hand to nose* Dear Lord, what have you been eating Heero? 

**Heero:** *blushes as thinks of curry consumed night before* 

**Muse and Chick:** HA HA HA HA HA!! Kmf, they were both sooo funny! ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


**Relena's needle scene: You know, when Heero was remembering the time he, Duo, Trowa and Wufei had to restrain Relena while she had to get a shot? **

_This isn't in the story, it just Heero's memory in chapter chapter Seven _

**Heero's POV: **

I crept through Relena's room and I found that she was distracted writing her latest speech. I slowly crept through her room and immediately restrained her arms. 

"Time for your tetanus shot, Relena." 

"No! Heero! I'll pay you! Let me go! Please!" 

I had restrained her arms; however, she was kicking and screaming. I found that I couldn't restrain Relena alone. 

"Hey Duo, Trowa, Wufei! A little help here!" 

"Heero! You can't do this! I promise, I'll get the shot once they figure out how to give it to me in a pill form!" 

*Duo, Trowa, and Wufei rushed into the room and tried to grab a limb of the screeching VFM.* 

"You know I care about all of you! But if you don't let me go you can start looking for a new job!! I'm so serious!!" 

"Come on, Relena," I said as I struggled to pull her towards Sally's office. "Stop doing that! It's just a shot! You're not afraid of a gun in front of your face and you're acting like a kid when you're getting a little shot!" 

Trowa, afraid of hurting her, let go of her arm and Heero suddenly started seeing stars as a fist contacted with his face. Relena was able to free herself from her captors and she rushed towards the door. She didn't get far because Heero jumped on her and pushed her towards the ground. 

"Heero, please! You can't be serious about this! Let me go!" 

"Help me! She's going to escape again!" 

Trowa, Duo, and Wufei each took one of her limbs again and Sally entered the room with the needle. 

Once Relena saw the needle, she began fighting harder. Sally rushed towards us and gave Relena the shot. When it was over, we let Relena go and watched as she stood up and began smoothing down her clothes. 

"This stays between us or you're all fired! Got it?!" 

"Oh please, Relena. You're not the one with the upper hand, here," said Duo. 

"Yeah, we could always blackmail you now! We won't lose the job because ESUN thinks we're the best security for you." 

"You wouldn't use anything against me," she said sweetly as she walked towards me. 

"Umm..." *He shifted on his feet nervously as she traced lazy paterns on the chest of his uniform. Her pouting lips were so...* 

"Right, Heero? I would be so sad if you let them do that to me..." 

"I...I...won't" 

"Thanks, Heero!" she said as she quickly kissed me on the cheek. 

My mind was going in circles and I didn't know what I should do...Relena just kissed me...was it really a kiss? Maybe it was just a friendship kiss? Oh my god, who's still here? Am I turning red? I choose my words carefully, and said... 

"If any of you speak of this incident, I'm going to find you and kill you." 

I heard a murmur of 'sure,' 'you got it,' and 'no problem, buddy,' as I began to leave. Just as I was walking out, I heard Duo's last words... 

"We can still tell them how you turned into a tomato when O'jousan kissed you on the cheek, right?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


** Muse:** This is one of Chick's messed up thoughts... 

**Chick:** They are not messed up! It was stuck in my mind! 

_This takes place in chapter Seven: The part when Millie interrupts their wonderful "session." _

**Heero's POV: **

"AHEM…!" 

We quickly broke apart and looked towards the door. Milliardo wasn't the only one watching our little scene, but also all my other friends. All were grinning, except, of course, Milliardo and Wufei. 

"Welcome home, sis. It seems you're already being welcomed, though. Right, Heero?" 

I took out my Gun, took aim and shot all the intruders. 

"Heero! What did—" 

Her sentence was interrupted as I once again covered her mouth with mine. 'No more interruptions,' I thought. 

**Muse:** That was wrong. 

**Chick:** Come on! It was all Milliardo's fault! 

**Muse:** I give up on you. 

*Suddenly, the police spot Muse and Chick*

**Police:** It's those two again! How in the world did you get out of those straight jackets?

**Muse:** RUN CHICK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!

**Chick:** Oh yeah, REMEMBER TO REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW...!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


Muse and I would both like to say thank you to every single reviewer. We really appriciate your support throughout our entire story. We didn't count on the story being taken so well! We thought that we'd only get 10 reviews if we were lucky! Thanks for making our dreams come true!!! ^____^ 

**Muse:**Over sentimental aren't you Chick? 

**Chick:** Oh shut up! You're the one who always tells me that you're sooooo happy people like our story!!!

**Muse:** ^_^;; He heh...I dunno what you're talking about.

*Chick stalks out of room in frustration and Muse turns back to the computer*

** Muse:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE SO SWEET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKED OUR STORY! OMIGOSH! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! *hugs computer*

** Chick:** Ahem.

**Muse:** Uh...he...he...I guess we need to tell these people what we think of them together, huh?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOYALTY! WE COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! 


End file.
